


【GGAD】[原著AU]巫师与玫瑰（更新至14章）

by sundaylordgg



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elder Wand (Harry Potter), M/M, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaylordgg/pseuds/sundaylordgg
Summary: 那年夏天的戈德里克山谷，Albus埋葬了自己的妹妹。三天之后Gellert回来了，他说“我需要你”...他让Albus和他一起离开。
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	【GGAD】[原著AU]巫师与玫瑰（更新至14章）

**Author's Note:**

> 原著魔改梗  
> 荒唐的年纪选择不分对错

就…想写一个完全“不正确”的故事  
“荒唐的年纪选择不由对错决定”  
假如那年老邓还是跟GG走了，不知道故事的发展会不会有什么不同。

[0]

太阳还未升起，雾气在沼泽地弥漫。  
黑魔法将墓碑炸成粉末状，东倒西歪的枯木陷进泥水里。  
隐隐约约能听见乌鸦的叫声，它们似乎被空气中鲜血的味道吸引。

如果不仔细瞧，也许不会有人发现这里有两个男人。  
他们一个半伏在地上，一个倚着那个摇摇晃晃的绞刑架。  
没人去管到底是谁赢得了这场可笑的战争。  
那根传说中的老魔杖静静地躺在两人中间的一小块草皮上。  
是正中间的位置，它似乎也在思考，谁才是它的新主人。

然后不知过了多久，雾气中终于传来一阵急促的脚步声。  
那些无关紧要却又至关重要的配角们终于要登场了。  
不管来自哪一方，他们终将对这荒唐的对决做出最终的审判。

“快走！”  
无力的手指颤抖了一下，他听见自己用沙哑的声音低吼出这样一句话。  
那人看着他的眼神一震，而脚步声越来越近，他们已经失去了最后的机会。

[巫师将玫瑰紧紧地握在手中，  
猩红色的血从他的指缝间流了出来  
一滴，两滴…  
他最终学会了哭泣]

[1]

Gent的小酒馆里灯光昏暗，Albus穿着单薄的袍子坐在暖路边。他跟Gellert从英国离开的时候什么都没准备，而他们都没想到奥地利的秋天竟然这样冷。

Gellert在窗边盯着麻瓜街道来往的人群，他似乎一直期待着Albus能先开口。他们已经到这里3天了，但是彼此说过的话少得可怜。Albus不是个话多的人，但也不总是沉默。几个月来的第一次Gellert不知道对方在想些什么，他下意识地不去想几天前刚刚发生的那件事。

“那没什么的大不了的。”

Gellert这样认为。

因为不论如何，Al还是同他一起离开了。

“Al, 该休息了。”

少年消瘦的身子冷的吓人，有那么一瞬间Gellert只想拥抱住他。但这个念头很快就被打消了，他褪去对方的衣服，在昏暗的黄色灯光下自顾自的占有着，几乎是冷眼旁观的看着对方在自己身下发抖。小酒馆的房间并不温暖，Albus打了个冷颤皱了下眉头，既没有反抗，也没有迎合。

他这种魂不守舍的样子让Gellert感觉烦闷和厌恶，因此控制不住的加大了力气，希望能看到对方的一点点反应。

但直到结束Albus都没有给予他任何回应。

Gellert翻身躺到一边去，伸手猛地一挥把房间里的灯都熄灭了，然后报复似的把被子统统拽到自己这边。

他听见黑暗里Albus慢慢地系上扣子，整理好自己就默默缩到了床的另一边。

奥地利小镇的夜晚真的很冷。

Gellert侧着身盯着那个旧橡木柜子，过了很久他都没能睡着。明天他还有很多事情要做，他已经耽误了太久了。

“我明天要去市中心…”

他对那个显然也没睡着的人说：

“这里的麻瓜童谣提到过老魔杖的下落，我感觉它就在这里…”

死亡圣器的传说不只在魔法世界流传，Gellert在麻瓜书籍中翻阅了有关“巫师”的记录。除了女巫和蛤蟆这些可笑的故事外，奥地利的很多童话里也记载了很多其他不被关注的细节。

在离开英格兰前他就已经决定好了，他已经耽误了三天，明天他必须去镇子上。

Gellert知道Gent有一家很不起眼的旧书店，这里的孩子们都说店主有些奇怪。它也许就是奥地利魔法村的入口，欧洲人向来对于麻瓜世界过度谨慎了，甚至连多数外来巫师都不能找到任何痕迹。

明天一早他就要起床出门，如果顺利的话便能找到一些新的资料。然后如果奥地利的魔法村的商店品味还不错，他需要一些新的衣服，他不介意再花一些钱。

毕竟奥地利的冬天真的很冷，他在这里度过了自己的童年时光，所以Gellert清楚这里的秋天很快就会过去，然后便是接连数月的白雪皑皑。

“如果他想冻死自己，那就随他去吧…”

Albus依旧什么都没说，入睡前Gellert只盖了被子的一角，瑟缩着紧了紧自己睡袍的领子。

意识开始飘远时Gellert似乎听到Albus直起身，把那床不够厚的棉被盖到他身上，然后轻轻地叹了口气。

[我讨厌那个家伙，Albus，我直接跟你说了！Ariana也怕他！你干嘛要管他？Bathilda只是出门2天而已！如果他真的蠢到把自己饿死，那也是他活该！]

彻底入睡前Gellert脑子里冒出一个古怪的想法。

他赢了，在那场跟Aberforth的可笑争夺战中。

他总能得到自己想要的，就算有人阻碍，Al也会帮助他。

他永远站在自己这边。

[2]

Albus依旧一整晚都没有睡好，所以起床后也是没有精神的样子。

他做了一整晚的梦，梦境像是记忆，又像是某种幻觉。

他梦见了霍格沃茨，毕业前的的那天他受邀前往老校长的办公室。对方对他母亲的去世表示遗憾，也对他必须回到家庭感到惋惜。

但老校长并没有如Albus期待的那样邀请他留在学校，尽管他委婉的表达了自己的期待。Phineas并不十分喜欢自己，Albus一直很明白，可他也清楚自己的才华。

对于那个贫穷而迷茫的混血男孩，他只是觉得无关紧要。

霍格沃茨不缺教师，而Phineas更青睐纯血统的男巫。

因此他没有给予Albus期望的帮助，他放任了他的迷茫。

然后他又梦见了自己在戈德里克山谷的家，他一会儿是18岁的样子，一会儿又是个孩童。

母亲总是在忙碌，她才30几岁，却已经开始有白发了。

她皱着眉头无可奈何的同Albus解释他们实在买不起那本他想要的魔法书，哪怕是二手。

“去看一下你的弟弟，Albus，他又在哭了…”

她实在是太忙了，没注意到就算没有魔杖Albus已经可以把老鼠变成茶杯，对于一个8岁的孩子来说，这是一个了不起的成就。

双手忙着整理抹布时，母亲没什么表情的侧过身吻了一下他的额头。

“下个月吧，下个月我和你爸爸说一下…”

“别总是看那些东西，没什么用处 …下午你跟着我去一下农场…”

说话的是他的父亲，他总是醉醺醺的，言语激烈，仿佛总是在生气。

他对Albus一直都是凶巴巴的，从家里前往农场要爬上山坡再走一段路。冬天英格兰不会下雪，但是冷空气把雨水冻成冰凌，Albus穿着过长的袍子磕磕绊绊。他的父亲不耐烦的转过身把他拎到自己跟前，用满是羊骚味的外套紧紧裹住他。

“小子，你太软弱了！这可不行！”

然后他抱着Albus迎着风雨一直走，喘着粗气，骂骂咧咧。

“你是个虚伪又软弱的家伙Albus！你不想照顾她的话没人逼你！我不想去上学了！我说过无数遍，我能把她照顾的更好！我们不需要你！”

梦境中家里的人越来越少，那栋小小的房子也越来越冷。

母亲和父亲的身影不见了，消失的时候就像是一团雾气一般。

“我知道你看不上我们，知道你觉得是我们把你困住了，阻碍了狗屁邓布利多成为圣人！”

气急败坏的Aberforth对他恶语相向，而他在担心门外的Gellert会不会听见。

他不想让对方知道自己每天要面对些什么，他希望自己是另一个样子。

梦里的Albus越来越着急，越来越绝望，越来越觉得喘不过气来。

然后在梦境变成那个雨夜前Albus终于醒了。

他猛地睁开眼，浑身都战栗了一下。

太阳已经升起来了，Gellert不在房间里，他应该已经出门了。

梦境太过频繁，他有些分不清现实和幻境。

用冷水洗了一把脸，Albus回到火炉前的那个旧沙发上，准备在那里继续发呆一天。

他的脑子很乱，心却是放空的，仿佛那里什么都没有，但他却不断意识到周遭的一切。

如果能忘记一切就好了…

Albus盯着橙色的火苗这样想着。

然后他摸出魔杖指着自己的额头，似乎想施展一个遗忘咒。

可他不知道自己应该要忘记些什么，他抬头看见另一张沙发上Gellert换下的旧衬衫。

思考间魔杖从脑海里好像拉扯出了什么，Albus皱了一下眉，起身将那团雾一样的东西丢进水杯里。

那是一团模糊的记忆，遇水也没有消散。他只能隔着玻璃仔细瞧，却什么也看不清。

就如同在他的脑海里一样，他无意间的发现对于自己的迷失并没有帮助。

于是他把那杯水连同记忆一起丢进火堆中。

Albus听见了火光中的说话声，但他一点也不在乎。

太多了，太乱了。

他不知道该怎么整理。

[3]

Gellert在太阳还没完全升起时就出门了，他裹紧了袍子和遇见的第一位村民打听。对方吹胡子瞪眼的告诉他那个书店在小镇的另一边，但是已经很久没人去过了。

“那个老家伙卖的书没人能看懂，而且很昂贵。后来他就不怎么开门了，天知道他哪儿来的钱卖柴火，或许他已经冻死了…”

那个粗声大气的人用奥地利方言嘟囔着，然后吸了吸鼻涕就走了，似乎一会儿也不愿在街上多待。

Gellert继续自己一个人走在街上，路上街边的商店陆陆续续的开门了。他路过了一间泛着面包香气的小店，看见店主正戴着厚厚的围裙把烤出来的东西摆在柜子里。

然后他穿过已经开始热闹的集市，越走人越少，过了好一会儿才终于看见那个书店。

“这是一个魔法书店…”

Gellert瞧见那个本来黑着的门牌随着他走近逐渐显露出金色的字迹。

这是魔法师才能看见的门牌，而书店也不并不像在远处时那样破败，反而是崭新而温暖的。

但是店主对他并不热情，对他的套话也显得不屑一顾。

“我知道你是谁，我儿子也在德姆斯特朗读书…”

有着一头长白发的店主穿着深绿色的袍子坐在炉火前，手里的书籍并没有放下来，他只抬头看了Gellert一眼。

“你在学校做的那些事已经让你在这里出名了小子，而且你家族的名声也不好…”

“别想着做坏事，我劝你还是本本分分的，别像你父亲那样研究黑魔法…”

不论Gellert如何看待自己，但在对方眼里他不过是一个被开除的，很危险的孩子。

这让他觉得愤怒，他从口袋里摸出魔杖攥在手里，本想趁对方不备施展一个混淆咒。

但是门外突然刮起了一阵大风，把木制的门牌吹得直响。

今天比之前更冷了。

Gellert站了一会儿收起了魔杖，他在书店里转了一圈儿挑拣了几本书，然后走到店主面前。

“我只是想学些其他东西…”

他手里抱着一摞变形术书和不起眼的童话，Gellert把怒气藏得好好的，一脸的谦卑和诚恳。

“我只是想买几本书。”

店主把视线从书里移到他身上，上下打量了他一下后慢慢的说：

“9个金加隆…”

虽然没有得到想要的信息，但Gellert心中已经有了其他计划。

回去的路上他在几家麻瓜的商店光顾了一下，然后他提着一堆东西迎着冷风回到旅店。

“今天真的很冷…”

旅店的房间里Albus依旧坐在炉火边发呆，但目光还是在他冻得通红僵硬的脸上停留了一会儿。

Gellert没继续纠结对方对于他的忽视，他坐在Albus对面，从包装精美的盒子里拿出那件挑选好的外套。

是麻瓜的款式，短而整齐的狐狸毛领子，看起来就很暖和的面料外镶着一排金色的扣子。

他把衣服递给Albus：

“试一试吧，就算你不愿意出门，我们也总得吃些正经东西…”

Albus已经忘了自己上一次吃“正经”的东西是什么时候了。  
到达Gent后他好像随便吃了些什么，但已经完全没了记忆，也不记得味道。

他穿着那件正好的外套和还穿着单薄袍子的Gellert一起出门。他们去了一家麻瓜的小酒馆，木制的地板每踩上去就会吱吱作响，老板娘给他们端来了两碗热乎乎的鸡肉土豆汤。Gellert伸出冻得僵硬的手喝了两口，然后想起什么的又出门去。回来的时候Albus看见对方手里提着一个淡蓝色包装的小盒子，打开之后里面是一个个热乎乎香喷喷的蛋糕和点心。

他把蛋糕推到Albus面前，这回才终于坐稳了，低着头继续喝着那碗已经不热的汤。

彼此之间依旧无话，吃饭时的两个人显得更加沉默，但Albus最终还是吃了那些Gellert特意买来的点心。

“Gal”

回去的路上路过一家小店，Albus看着橱窗里的大衣叫住前面的人。

“我不需要。”

就算被冷风吹着Gellert的肩膀还是挺得直直的，他看不见自己冻红的脸颊和鼻尖，所以依旧是一副无所谓的表情。

Albus和Gellert离开英格兰的时候一分钱都没带，而刚刚吃饭的时候需他瞥见Gellert那个总是鼓鼓的钱袋空了一大半。

本来没有任何波澜的心突然一滞。

Gellert看了眼那件外套后就继续走，只留给Albus一个背影。

两个人一前一后的回到旅店，进屋后Albus把那件昂贵的麻瓜大衣挂好，然后他走过去坐在Gellert面前，伸出手握住对方的。

“Al….”

Gellert看了一眼两人握住的手，然后看了眼橘色的火苗：

“别再这样对我了，我需要你…”

Albus听到他的话抬起头，侧过脸去看对方的眼睛。

Gellert Grindelwald是个危险的年轻人，很多人这样同Albus说过，而他也已惨痛的方式体会过。

但令人不解的是这个危险的人望向Albus的眼睛总是很真诚，仿佛对他没有任何的防备。

在Albus面前的Gellert其实很多时候更像是一个有点自负和聪明过头了的小男孩。

他没有自己表现出来的那么强硬，也会为自己做的错事而惶恐不安。

Albus看着Gellert的眼睛。

然后他伸出手把对方抱住了。

[4]

Märchen书店的老板最近雇了一个新店员，在这样动荡且贫困的时期。

最开始是街上玩耍的孩子们发现的，Gent下起第一场雪的早晨他们瞧见一个穿着简单的红发年轻人步履艰难的往村外走。他的个子不算矮，但是却十分消瘦，红色的头发扎成一个小小的辫子。没有戴手套的双手露在外面冻得通红，他紧紧地抱着一大摞羊皮纸。

“嘿别这样！”

调皮的男孩子们冲着他的背影丢了一个雪球，年轻人侧过身却没说什么。

一起玩儿的女孩子皱着眉让他们停止恶作剧，可男孩子们不屑一顾的耸了耸肩，又捏了一个大雪球。

“走！跟着他！看他会去什么地方！”

他们和自己的父母一样极度不喜欢外来人，觉得那个年轻人也许是匈牙利那边来的士兵什么的，尽管他有着一头红色的头发。

他们一路笑着闹着追过去，跟在年轻人的后面，想着找机会再朝他丢一个雪球。

然而令人失望的是他们没有找到什么隐藏起来的军队，那个年轻人转身就进了那家又旧又破的书店，而不知道哪里来的一阵强风把他们手里的雪球吹掉了。

“如果他不是士兵，那他就是个神经病。你知道的！正常人谁会去Märchen工作…?”

于是不甘心的男孩子们又开始给女孩讲起了其他的故事，然后故事便越传越广。

“那个老疯子竟然有钱给自己找了个帮手？还是个匈牙利人？”

“嘿，你听说了么？Maximilian的私生子来找他了！”

“不对，我听说是他亲戚家的孩子。但不论怎么说，十有八九也是个不正常的人，我要叫Anna他们离他远一些…”

餐桌上孩童口里的故事逐渐演变成小酒馆里难得的新鲜事，而且版本越来越多。

Maximilian在Gent的风评一直不好，因为他不喜欢与人接触，却又不肯搬走。因此他的种种行为在村民中显得十分碍眼，尽管他自己似乎并不在乎。

“你对那些小崽子们太好了，Albus…”

又是一个风雪交加的清晨，Albus抱着一摞羊皮纸推门进来，暖炉边的Maximilian瞧见了他外套后面一个个圆形的未融化的雪迹。

“小孩子而已，我一直都很喜欢调皮的小孩儿。”

把那件昂贵的麻瓜外套挂好，Albus不以为然，也没打算继续这个话题。

“新修改好的几章都在这里了。”

“天啊孩子，你从不睡觉的么？”

Albus并不是Märchen的员工，自然也不是Maximilian的私生子什么的。

他不过是一个刚刚毕业正在游学的年轻人，碰巧来到这里想要发表一本自己写的书。没什么神秘的，也没什么复杂的背景，至少从他向Maximilian透露的信息来看，他就是如此简单。

“我的确有失眠的毛病，但如果失眠能让我有更多的时间创作的话，我乐意极了。”

Albus站在暖炉旁烤着自己的手，看向Maximilian的眼睛带着神采，面色却有些苍白。Maximilian在一旁安静的阅读着修改过后的章节，那是一份关于炼金术的分析，优秀的有些过头了，不像是这个年纪的孩子应该写出来的东西。在他阅读的时候Albus就老实的在店里转悠，痴迷的看着店里的书。他偶尔翻阅却十分小心，生怕在那些崭新的书上留下任何折痕。

“那本书是尼可.勒梅的新作品，如果你想要我可以便宜些卖给你，只要12金加隆。”

把目光从羊皮纸上抬起来，Maximilian瞧见Albus手里的书随口说道。而年轻的巫师只是笑笑，很是诚恳地说感谢他的好意，但自己依旧买不起。

“要出版这本书至少要7个星期，不过我得带你见一下出版商，我的朋友Nova最近就在德尔默克…他们当然会出版，你的作品精彩极了，只不过他们需要知道你是谁…”

把羊皮纸整理好，Maximilian拉出手边的木箱子将它按照顺序和Albus之前送来的笔记放到一起。他用余光瞧见Albus翻阅书籍的手一滞，敏感的发现了对方的迟疑。

“嘿孩子，我不想打听你的故事。但你是英格兰人对么？你为什么不在你的家乡出版自己的第一个作品？”

Maximilian双手合十看着红发年轻人，见他似乎思索了一会儿后还是抬起头对他笑了一下:

“我的父亲因为袭击麻瓜被关入了Azkaban,那些对我丢雪球的孩子并不是第一群不喜欢我的人。”

他没有说谎，却也没有老实的把故事讲完。

但这些对于Maximilian来说似乎已经足够了，他没有再追问什么，也没有再提出要让他见出版商，反倒是Albus毫不介意的说自己愿意跟对方见上一面。

Maximilian自顾自的以为他发现了红发年轻人的所有秘密，而他觉得自己并不在意。

“出版可能要花些时间，在此之前如果你需要钱买一副手套，我不介意你真的来我这里做伙计…”

下午天色暗下来后Albus和Maximilian告别，对方邀请他下周3再来店里一趟，然后他们会一起前往德尔默克。

“你也可以逛一逛，我听说英格兰的魔法村更大，但德尔默克有几家更大的书店，你会喜欢那里的。”

奥地利境内的白天很短，Albus快走到旅店时天已经黑透了。

回去的路上他想着Maximilian的两个邀约，心情越来越沮丧，然后又回到了那种放空的状态。

他在努力让自己忘记，或至少不去想一些什么。

直到那个潜伏在马车后的男孩冲他丢了一个雪球。这次男孩直直的砸在了他的脸上，又冷又痛，让他一下子清醒了。

“Gel, 别这样！”

回过神来的Albus首先看到的是在门廊大门后等着他的Gellert，他几乎是在对方摸出魔杖前就已经下意识的喊出了声。

“求你…”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

恶作剧成功的男孩不明白那个站在阴影里的年轻人手里攥着的是什么，他嘲笑着那根小小的木棍和因此而一脸惊慌的红发年轻人。

“进屋去，我有新的消息了…”

拉住Gellert的袖口，Albus拽着对方往里走，而那男孩的嘲笑声在看清金发年轻人终于暴露在灯光下的眼身后就停止了。

不知是油灯的原因还是因为冷气，那孩子发誓他看到了一双带着杀意的异瞳狠狠地瞪着自己。

他几乎是逃一样的跑回家去，然后暗自决定再也不在那个金发年轻人面前找那个红发疯子的麻烦。

“他还是个孩子，而且我们不该暴露自己…他们已经对’红发匈牙利人’这样不友好了，想想一下他们会怎么对巫师…”

把外套仔仔细细的挂好，然后掸走上面没化的雪迹，Albus好脾气的对坐在旧沙发上的Gellert解释。知道对方暂时没有理会自己的打算，所以他自顾自的坐到对方面前，用火烤着冻僵的手。

“Soft…

过了好久Gellert才开口，似乎对他这种过于软弱的回应气急败坏却又无可奈何。

“就像我之前说过的，而且说了很多次，你不能向所有对我丢东西的人施恶咒…”

Albus没有纠结对方对于自己的评价，反而拉住了Gellert的手轻轻地笑了：

“我当然可以，我也不是没有…”

Gellert张狂且不耐烦的笑了一下，而他还没说出口的话在看到Albus脸上消失的笑容后全部卡在喉咙里。

“我饿了…”

安静了几秒种后，Gellert紧紧地拽了一下Albus的脖子，附身吻了他一下：

“我们去吃东西，我今天什么都没吃…”

“可以，但我以为你会对Märchen的线索更感兴趣。”

低了一下头后Albus脸上的笑容又回来了，他看着Gellert嘟嘟囔囔的说他们可以就在旅店里头吃，虽然这里的面包硬的像武器，但至少可以节约时间。

“等我找到了老魔杖，我们就马上出发去纽蒙迦德，先在那里安顿下来…”

晚餐依旧是是简单的红烩牛肉汤和干巴巴的面包。

Gellert和往常一样咬了一口面包就丢在一边了，Albus把他那份泡着面包块的汤推给对方，然后伸手拿过另一份，吃的毫无怨言。

似乎是因为自己这样过于孩子气的抱怨而觉得羞愧，Gellert屈尊拿起勺子慢慢地往嘴里塞食物，在咀嚼的空档又说起了他们那个宏伟的目标。

尽管Albus表现的不如之前那样热衷，而他这样的态度让Gellert开始觉得也许那个目标也是幼稚的。

但他感觉到Albus的心情似乎好了一些，所以便继续小声说着自己的计划。

“我很久没回去了，太久了…不知道我的家养小精灵是不是还活着，但我可以找到更好的…我们可以住在顶层的那个房间…”

“你会喜欢那里的。”

“我们会在那里开始一切。”

不久之前的夏天，Gellert也曾说起过奥地利和纽蒙迦德。如今他们真的一起来到了这个国家，而Albus在乎的却是除了那个Maximilian随口许诺的工作，他并不是真正的无处可去。

晚饭后两个人回到自己的房间，他们一起研究那些奥地利的歌谣，分享着彼此这一天的收获。

然后夜深后他们一起躺在那张很不舒服的床上，Gellert一向睡的很晚，但总是比Albus先入睡。

“我以为你已经写完了那本书了…”

Albus轻手轻脚的坐到木桌前时，他听见背后的Gellert小声的嘟囔。

“有关变形术的，我今天在书店读了一本书…”

话并没有说完Albus就不再继续了，因为Gellert肯定已经睡着了。

他笑着用魔杖把被子牢牢地盖在对方身上，然后在昏暗的油灯下摸出羽毛笔。

Albus依旧无法好好的休息，但他已经不再纠结了。

既然梦境总是让他清醒，那他情愿在清醒时做梦。

[5]

奥地利的魔法村德尔默克，外来者需要知道入门口令才能使用飞路粉前往。

和英格兰相比，在奥地利和匈牙利境内的巫师数量较少，而且他们不喜欢群居。因此境内魔法师聚集的地方都被施展了至少两层防御性魔法。Albus和Maximilian一起去过一次，带着他写得厚厚一摞羊皮纸。他们在一个挂着熊头的酒吧见面，名叫Nova的出版商非常欣赏Albus，这是毋庸置疑的，他觉得自己发现了宝藏。

“我现在就可以把预定金给你，15个金加隆…接下来的出版进度我会找我的猎鹰送给你，如果你担心版权问题，你可以对我施一个忠诚咒…嘿别这样客气，这太正常了，我的舌头永远都是打结的…”

也许是Maximilian之前就同自己的老友说起过Albus, 因此名叫Nova的出版商并没有纠结他的背景，也没提出什么问题。

“我听说你在写变形术的文章？你对黑魔法防御术有研究么？我们太需要这个了，现有的书都是1880年前的…”

奥地利的巫师都很能喝酒，谈话间桌子上的空杯子越来越多，Albus客气跟着的喝了2大杯黑荞麦啤酒后就开始觉得醉醺醺的了。但是他的心情很好，而且是近段时间以来难得的雀跃。Albus一直知道自己的学术能力并从不为此觉得自负，他只是很高兴有Gellert以外的人愿意欣赏他。  
那天三个人在一起聊了很久，说起了很多书，作者和奥地利的教育，聊得十分尽兴。

分别前Nova说他会在德尔默克住一段时间，如果Albus愿意，欢迎他随时来这里找自己，他们可以一起聊一聊。

“勒梅看到你的书会很高兴的，对，就是那个尼可.勒梅。我也许应该把初稿寄给他，当然如果你愿意的话，不过我得花一段时间找到他，这家伙简直跟山里的野兔子一样…”

回到旅店后Albus把那天发生的一切都告诉了Gellert，他从不向对方隐瞒任何事。

他们当天晚上就决定前往德尔默克在那里先住下，而Gellert给出的理由和Maximilian如出一辙。

“那里的孩子至少不会向你丢雪球…”

他一边收拾东西一边嘟囔：

“梅林在上，我讨厌孩子…”

Gellert多是时候其实不太爱笑，总是板着一张过于严肃的脸。但那天晚上Albus喝了酒，脸颊红扑扑的看起来很高兴。所以在说这话时Gellert没再威胁说要用巨大的雪球砸烂那个男孩的家，而是微笑着搂住Albus。

“Soft, and easy to please …”（ ”温和的，而且容易被取悦“)

再出发前他亲了一下怀里的人，得到了一个带着麦芽酒味道的吻：

“如果不是你，我会觉得这样的人无聊至极…”

Gellert很会说鼓弄人心的情话，但Albus从没告诉他，他无意间说出来的东西反而更让自己觉得温暖。

德尔默克的Tyrol旅店依旧没有多少人住，不管是哪里的巫师都不喜欢在冬天旅行。这让Albus觉得愉快，因为他可以在夜里坐在旅馆酒吧的旧桌子上尽情的创作而不用担心吵醒Gellert。但后者却因为这个饱受折磨，生人较少的地方每次Gellert出门都要使用变形术。他很谨慎，不希望有人知道他在打听老魔杖，而全新的面孔让他更容易从不同的人口中得到新的信息。但不论是他自己还是“善于使用变形术”的Albus都还不能完全的掌握人类变形，因此他多数时候看上去都算不上好看。

“Al,在你的新书里记下这个咒语，纪念我终于不把自己变得像个妖精和巨人混血了…”

他们在德尔默克住下的第二周，Gellert看着镜子中红色头发鼻梁高挺的年轻人自嘲着笑了一下：

“我看起来就像你是你的…”

“弟弟？我想我们都知道我的兄弟长什么样子。”

不知从什么时候开始Gellert反而是那个更小心的了，他尽一切可能的避免着说起Aberforth和Albus的其他家人。他敏感的注意到Albus并不想他表现出来的那样释怀，反而有明显强迫自己的意思。

也许他们应该好好谈谈，他要确保Albus可以一直对自己忠心耿耿。

但每当想起这些Gellert都会下意识的打消这个念头。

他越发看不懂Albus了，尽管他们比之前要更加亲密，而对方除了失眠也没有表现出任何异样。

在魔法村的生活要比之前丰富许多，Albus在第一周拿到了自己20金加隆的预付款, 比Nova许诺的还要多。Maximilian满心期待的以为对方会在自己的书店消费一笔，他已经打算把很多Albus感兴趣的书最低价卖给他。但Albus只买了一本，而且是破破烂烂的二手。Maximilian以为他要把钱用来给自己买一副新手套，或者暖和一些的袍子。但下次见到Albus时对方还是那副样子，他委婉的问起Albus是否在为游学存钱。

“我已经花掉了。”

Albus没告诉Maximilian他把这笔钱花在了什么上面。

而Gellert不久前终于穿上了暖和的巫师袍子，尽管他一直对Albus说自己不需要这些。

“我不冷，我习惯了。”

魔法商店的袍子比麻瓜制作的要贵得多，Albus买不起他在橱窗里看见的那件，但这个也还算精致。

在戈德里克山谷时巴希达和所有长辈一样存着很多会让Gellert感到羞愧的照片。

“Gel一直是个好看的小伙子对不对？很多人都说他不如他爸爸英俊，但我觉得他是最漂亮的小男孩…”

老照片里金发的孩子穿着华丽的外套拿着自己的玩具魔杖，巴希达说Gellert从小就喜欢好看的衣服，总是让仆人把自己打扮的漂漂亮亮。  
“天啊，巴希达！收起你的相册吧，没人乐意看！”

而稍稍长大的金发青年穿着讲究的衬衣，难得狼狈的想要替自己找回面子，但巴希达依旧讲的开开心心。

“这个是他5岁时我去德国和他们一起过圣诞，Gellert那天发脾气了，吵嚷着说要一件红色的斗篷。他的妈妈气坏了，她不是一个好脾气的女人，梅林保佑她安息，她活着时一直对Gel不够好…”

除了Albus,也许巴希达是少有的只把Gellert Grindelwald当成普通小男孩的人。Gellert从不主动说起自己的过去和家庭，甚至很是排斥相关的话题。因此Albus对他的了解远不如他对自己，但他一直不是很在乎而且选择完全理解。

他知道自己应该知道的，这也许就够了。

就像他知道Gellert不像他声称的那样可以完全免疫寒冬，而他撒谎的原因Albus并不想去点明。

不论Gellert的目标有多么宏伟，但在实现伟大的利益的过程中他们是窘迫的。

他们住在昏暗潮湿的旅店里，吃着不新鲜的面包，每天都穿着相同的衣服，看起来就像是个普普通通的落魄巫师。

Albus已经习惯了颠沛和寒冷，从有记忆以来他一直不富裕。

但他想也许Gellert不愿意接受平凡，哪怕是短暂的瞬间。

“我很快就能写完那篇变形术的文章了…”

Gellert穿着新袍子准备出门的时候Albus揉了揉眼睛，告诉对方这一篇很快就能发表出去，他又能得到20加隆左右的稿费。他本想说这样他们就能每人拥有一副手套了，但Gellert却不屑的瞥了他一眼。

“也许你下次可以给自己买一只新羽毛笔，如果你舍得把现在这根丢了的话。毕竟你和羽毛笔的关系要比和我亲密多了…”

Albus很少怀念戈德里克山谷，这令他自己都感觉意外。

他以为那两个月的温暖夏天会让他终生怀念和感激，但事实上他反而发觉自己更喜欢现在的日子。

在那天深夜Gellert再次出现之前，Albus以为自己想明白了很多事。

他刚被打断的，还在流血的鼻子一跳一跳的疼了3天。

他自己一个坐在昏暗家里，英格兰突然开始变冷，他期待自己像壁炉里的霉菌一般死去。

Albus以为那个夏日的一切不过是一场骗局，而当时那种仿佛要把他吞噬的绝望让他之后再想起戈德里克山谷时都会觉得痛苦。

但是不论如何Gellert回来了，他说想要Albus和他一起离开。

“我需要你…”

这不像是假话，尽管最初Albus对此十分怀疑。

但在这颠沛的几个月中，他看见的是完全不一样的Gellert。

“我可以把这当成是嫉妒么？Gellert Grindelwald在嫉妒我的羽毛笔。”

Albus揉了揉酸痛的眼睛笑出来，一开始还控制着，之后便毫不掩饰的大笑出声。

Gellert看着眼前笑得直颤的人，想要跟着笑，但不知为什么却又觉得对方不是真的快乐。

尽管这是Albus这么久以来笑得最开心的一次，让他几乎想要打消今日的出门计划，和他在这里一起研究变形术。

“我不会嫉妒，我只是陈述事实。”

然后他整理好自己就出门了。

Gellert意识到逐渐在改变的人不只有Albus, 而他觉得这种改变很危险。

那些他刻意对Albus所说的情话和诺言，他好像开始真的相信了。

[我需要你]

他的确需要Albus。

他聪明，好控制而且对自己忠心耿耿，Albus的存在可以帮助自己解决很多不必要的麻烦。

更何况那个预言…

他需要确保Albus永远站在自己这边，永远。

Gellert依着走廊的木门想了一会儿。

他需要Albus，他需要他的帮助，需要他不成为自己的对手。

[我们一起…]

而不过是因为这些，他才期望自己能和这个人永远在一起。

[6]

Gellert在德尔默克的进展还算不错，他发现那些在麻瓜世界流传的歌谣和童话其实出自奥地利的魔法村。在Gent，几乎是所有人都知道一个故事。传言这里有一个恐怖的女巫，她有一个神奇的法杖，落单的小孩会被她抓走。

“再不回家小心黑女巫把你抓去煮汤喝！”

Gellert在Gent的酒馆和店主闲聊时，曾不止一次听见对方这样冲自己的儿子嚷嚷。

而在德尔默克村的魔法酒吧里，人们自然不会相信黑女巫的故事。但那些喜欢攥着酒杯的人提到过“了不起的魔杖”或“世界上最厉害的魔杖”。

“老兄，你不会是认真的吧？”

奥地利人喝醉了喜欢和彼此吹牛，但是他们骨子里依旧谨慎。对于陌生人他们的话一直不多，但Gellert不同，只要他愿意，他可以让任何人以为他们是朋友。小酒吧里醉醺醺的村民们喜欢这个出手阔绰的家伙，其中一位留着大胡子的男子笑着拍了拍有着棕法绿眼的Gellert，嘲笑他为什么会对这种故事感兴趣。

“我只是好奇，如果有这样神奇的魔杖，怎么会没人想要得到？”

Gellert摇了摇自己手里泛着奶香气的麦芽酒，一副好脾气的样子。而那人听了之后哈哈大笑，他告诉Gellert说早年局势动荡的时候，酒吧里每一个喝醉了的人都曾声称自己是最强大的魔法师。

“决斗每天都有，我爷爷的鼻子就因为这个缺了一块儿…但是其实说这些话的人都是软蛋，几个简单的魔咒就能把他们打趴下，然后他们的老婆就会气势汹汹的赶过来骂人…我发誓，老婆可比那根魔杖厉害多了…”

Gellert听闻挑了一下眉，附和着村民们大笑着一口喝完自己的麦芽酒，然后向酒保示意再来一杯。

“应该是我爸爸上学的时候…但他们没人相信…”

酒保小哥一边用魔杖把酒精点燃，一边嘟囔着加入对话：

“我不记得了，不过它应该就在德尔默克…”

“哦梅林在上，最厉害的魔杖就在这鸟不拉屎的地方！？真是放屁 …”

留着大胡子的男人笑的差点把自己呛到，其他的村民也开始跟着起哄。

被当众驳了面子酒保小哥有点儿生气，他愤怒地用魔杖指着抹布把杯子擦得吱吱响。

“你才放屁Hactor, 你那张猪嘴从来没说过一句真话！”

“但至少比你强，你个谎话精，从你小时候我就知道…”

和往常一样，Gellert出现在不同地方喝酒，极尽所能的从村民口中套出想要的信息。而也和往常一样，酒吧里相互熟识的人在某个节点一定会你一言我一语的争吵起来。然后甚至不需要Gellert施展一个混淆咒，酒精就会让他们把今天发生的事情都忘了。所以他沉默的看着吵闹的村民们，把椅子扯到一旁，看了下时间后就喝光杯子里的酒，把1个金加隆留在吧台上。

“嘿，小子。”

然而这天他准备推门离开时，一个浑身脏兮兮的老头却把他叫住了。那人坐在门旁大木桶后面的角落里，在一个完全不起眼的位置。他长得过于单薄和干瘪，握着杯子的指甲里都是泥巴。

“怎么？”

Gellert停住脚步，看着那老头探出脑袋神神秘秘的对自己说：

“我劝你别去找那根魔杖，它被诅咒过了。就算你能够得到它，它也会在最后让你失去它为你带来的一切…”

声音嘶哑，眼神浑浊，老头面目狰狞的露出一口黄色的牙。

Gellert莫名被对方这毫无预兆的话震住了。但还未等他说什么，那人就神经质一般的大笑起来，口水都要流出来了。

“真是个疯子…”

Gellert快步出门返回旅店前这样想，下意识的紧了紧自己的袍子。

他自然没打算把那个老头的话当回事儿，在他看来对方和酒馆里的所有人一样。他们都已经主动接受了自己的平庸和渺小，因此哪怕事实和机会就摆在眼前，别说去尝试了，他们愚蠢到甚至都不愿意去相信。

他不屑与这些人为伍，连同处在一个屋檐下都让他觉得厌恶。

在Gellert看来这些人可悲又可怜。

他自然不会听进对方说的任何一个字。

德尔默克的商店不多，但是有很多小酒吧和旅店。Gellert回到自己的旅店时是从后门进去的，他不想让店员注意到自己每日不同的样子。Albus不和他一起出门时会坐在左侧角落附近的桌子上写东西，Gellert回来后他们会一起从旧楼梯返回房间。但今天当Gellert弯着腰从楼梯下穿到公共区域时，他发现Albus不是独自一人。

“你可以再教我些别的吗，先生？”

一个小小的男孩正举着全新的魔杖，恳求着Albus再教他一些新的咒语。

“你以后会学到的，你已经可以把纸巾变成小鸟了，你会是个了不起的巫师…”

Gellert认出了这个小男孩，他是杂货店老板家的孩子。奥地利没有自己的魔法学校，富有的人家会把孩子送进德姆斯特朗。而多数和这男孩一样的家庭会选择自己教育他们的孩子，这个金发男孩应该已经到了差不多的年纪，显然他的父母终于凑足了钱帮他买了第一根魔杖。

“求你了先生！再教教我吧！求你了！”

Gellert皱着眉看着那个孩子用脏兮兮的小手拽住Albus的袖子，一遍遍的重复着同样的话。

Gellert不喜欢小孩儿，甚至可以说是厌恶。他尤其讨厌那些看起来就不会有出息的孩子，认为这些小孩总有一天会成长成无用的大人。他们会重复着自己父母和祖辈的生活，只能做些体力活，然后在某个酒馆里抱怨自己的人生。

但Albus显然很喜欢孩子，并对他们有着令人费解的耐心。

“好吧，你还想学些什么？”

Albus和小男孩肩并肩的坐在同一张长木椅上，很是亲密的样子。他今天没把头发扎起来，两只手相扣着支在桌子上。小男孩和他说话时他会笑着侧过头，然后红色的头发会划过他白净的侧脸。

他的头发长长了不少。

阴影处的Gellert这样想。

“我想学…我想学可以让我变成伟人的魔法！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，而你认为我可以帮助你？”

两个人说话间Gellert听见大门口旧地板传来的的吱吱声，男孩的母亲似乎是来找人了。

“我一定会是个了不起的巫师，是真的先生！是今天卖给我魔杖的先生告诉我的…”

所有小男孩都会害怕自己的母亲，而现在天色已晚，显然晚饭时间已经到了。于是他慌张的望了一眼大门的方向连忙起身，似乎想要去找自己的母亲，但是没走两步又小跑着退回来：

“是真的先生！他说他有一根全世界最厉害的魔杖…”

小男孩得意又谨慎的把两只小手扣在Albus耳边，用他以为很小声，但其实谁都能听见的声音说：

“所以他用那根魔杖做出来的其他魔杖也是最好的，而我是从他那里买来的魔杖！”

男孩似乎还想再和Albus说些什么，想让他真的相信自己，并且愿意继续教导自己。但他的母亲很快就走过来了，拎小鸡一样的把他拽到自己的身边。然后Gellert听见那个妇人小声的跟Albus道歉，说很抱歉打扰了他。

“没有关系，Loni什么时候找我都可以，我们已经是朋友了。”

杂货店的老板娘不是一个很聪明的女人，而这样的人总是对抱着书本的人更加客气。

Gellert听到对方用可笑的语法说了几句客道话，似乎想让自己显得更加得体一些，殊不知是在弄巧成拙。

但Albus并不在意，他对她礼貌的微笑，然后偷偷跟小男孩眨了一下眼睛。

“小心蜘蛛，Gel…”

“奥地利的冬天没有蜘蛛…”

待母子二人一起离开后，Albus才转过身，稍稍弯下腰笑着看向藏在阴影里的人。

Gellert板着脸从阴影里走出来，看着Albus平静的收拾着桌上的东西。

他最初很想跟对方抱怨，既然知道自己回来了，为什么还要让他等那么久。或者聊一聊Albus今天做了什么，Gellert有一大通关于浪费时间的理论，他迫不及待的想要说给对方听。

但小男孩最后的话让他瞬间忘记了这些无关紧要的事，Gellert抿着嘴把Albus忙着整理笔记的手按住了。力气大的让墨水抖了一下，在那本还没来得及合上的书页留下了一个脏兮兮的墨点。

“别告诉我你没听出什么。”

“当然，但我也知道你全部听到了。”

Albus看了一眼那本书，停顿了一下似乎想说什么。但他向Gellert的眼睛里望了一会儿，最终也只说了些无关紧要的事。而Gellert对于他这样的态度很是不满，尽管他之前默许了Albus有意无意的游离。

“今天在酒馆，酒保说它就在这里…”

传说中的死亡圣器也许就在自己身边，只要他知道那跟魔杖到底在哪里，Gellert就有把握自己可以得到它。

这让他觉得欣喜和激动，同时也被Albus这种不冷不热的态度搞得不耐烦极了。

“Al, 明天！问问那个男孩…”

“当然，Gel，我会去问他的…”

Albus还是那种平淡的语气，但是他皱了皱眉，不着痕迹的把手腕从Gellert的手里挣脱出来。

“但是我们还不能…”

“我确定，我有感觉，它就在这里。”

他们一前一后的踩着旧楼梯往房间走。Albus沉默的走在前面，听着Gellert热情的诉说着他这段时间的发现。

“之前说过的，那些童谣是很新的。我们翻遍了书却不能找到出处，是因为它们只在Gent流传，而且只从上个世纪末开始。德尔默克和Gent其实离得并不远，而且巫师们其实总在麻瓜村子里出没，只不过他们不知道。我相信这些故事其实是德尔默克的旅人无意间流传出去的，而那根魔杖，人们说起它和他的主人是，更像是…”

“更像是有人一开始故意透露出来的，为着某些目的。而很有可能是这里的制杖人，他们想要通过这个给自己的店铺增加一些声望。但很显然，除了我们，除了你，没人真的当回事儿…”

打开房门后Gellert就迫不及待的走到窗边的桌子前，他把那些资料整理好，一边排序一边跟Albus解释。而后者把手里的东西随手丢在地毯上，用魔法把火炉点汪，然后他终于肯表现出自己的兴趣，帮着Gellert把话说完了。

Gellert听到他的话侧过脸露出今天第一个真正地笑容，Albus端着一杯热茶走到他的身后，小心的把下巴抵在对方的手臂上。

“恭喜你，Gel，你要找到它了。”

“是我们！Al, 我们要找到它了。”

尽管他的注意力还在那堆资料和笔记上面，但Gellert还是抽出一只手把Albus搂住。

他们站在桌子前分析着德尔默克的地图和之前收集到的有关那根魔杖的线索。

“它真的叫老魔杖么？”

重新翻阅三兄弟的传说时Albus突然问道，Gellert疑惑地侧过头，发现对方眼睛里闪着许久不见的，调皮的光。

“我也觉得这个名字缺乏想象力。”

“你可以给它起一个新的名字，什么样的都可以…”

Albus笑着看了Gellert一眼，让金发的年轻人沉默了一下。Albus以为对方真的在思考要给这个战无不胜的魔杖取一个怎样的新名字，本想张嘴给出几个夸张的建议，却见对方叹了一口气，然后把自己更紧的抱住了。

“Al…”

“什么？”

“别再像刚才那样对我…”

Gellert用手抬起对方的下巴，他轻轻地吻了吻Albus，用一种很脆弱的声音命令似的说到：

“你对我生气了，而你拒接告诉我原因。”

金发少年的蓝色眼睛直直的看着自己，Albus在那一瞬间觉得有些荒唐。

荒唐的是Gellert在避重就轻，他只愿提起他想要谈论的。

而更加荒唐的是Albus发现自己最先想到的竟然也是同一件事。

他和Gellert一样都在逃避，而他自己显然才是无耻的那一个。

“我…“

“我已经确定了那根魔杖会在哪儿，明天你再跟那孩子确定一下，然后我们就可以找到它了。”

“…好”

Gellert并不真正需要知道Albus生气的原因，他只需要确保对方不会再用这样的态度对待自己。

幸好Albus一直善于管理自己的情绪，而且他对心情和期待已经开始变得越发不在意了。

[7]

Maximilian舒舒服服的坐在自己的小壁炉前，Albus推门进来的时候他的热巧克力刚刚煮好。

“年轻的学者，是怎样的荣幸让你光顾我的书店？”

他用夸张语气笑着跟Albus打招呼，挥动魔杖把热乎乎的杯子送到对方面前。

“你是来选购圣诞礼物的么？请一定要给我签一个名，我可是你的书迷…”

麻瓜世界局势动荡，魔法世界也好不到哪儿去。每个人都人心惶惶的，有耐心创作和研究的人越来越少了。但欧洲最大的出版社前几天刚刚出了一本新书，而这本《炼金术理论新说》在业界得到了不小的关注。主编Nova急不可耐的给Maximilian和Albus提前寄出了样本，在给Albus的那本里面他夹了一张写满花体字的纸条，用很是热烈的文字恭喜他的成就：

“亲爱的Dumbledore先生，

展信佳。

随信附上刚刚印刷好的第一本成品。

维也纳的工作人员和我此刻正在不分黑白的工作着。你的书预计会在圣诞节前正式出版，我相信很快，欧洲甚至新大陆的魔法书店里都会在橱窗里摆上你的作品。它十分优秀，这不需要我反复强调。但我有一个更好的消息带给你，我的一位学者朋友阅读了你寄来的变形术文章。他认为你的理论极具创新性，但正如你自己所说的，你欠缺一些经验。而他在知晓你正在游学后主动提出邀请你和他一起前往伊斯坦布尔。他痴迷那些古老的咒语，他一直苦恼没有合适的出行伙伴…”

Nova的信很长，详细的向Albus介绍了他那位学者朋友的成就和他慷慨的性格。他说Albus不用担心任何费用，如果同意的话他只需要在圣诞节后前往布鲁塞尔。Nova是一个极好的人，带着一颗非常纯粹的心想要给这个优秀的年轻人提供更多的机会。Albus想他应该也同自己的老友讲了，所以Maximilian此刻才表现出一副要同他告别的架势。壁炉边的那张小桌子上陆续摆满了很多好吃，主人一边和Albus闲聊一边用魔杖从地窖里翻出了自己珍藏的葡萄酒。Maximilian和一直沉默的Albus笑着说，虽然他很需要一个伙伴，但他从一开始就知道Albus不会留在这里给他做伙计。

“来孩子，恭喜你！”

Maximilian手里抱着Albus那本新书，另一只手举着酒杯。那本书还是干干净净的样子，比他自己那本沾了墨点的要好多了。

他真是个幸运的人，Albus在心里这样感慨。

不论是Maximilian还是Nova都对Albus十分真诚，而很可惜他不能回应给对方相同的。

“你准备什么时候出发？”

“今天晚上，但我下午已经给Delidoriki先生写了回信。很抱歉，我无法同他的朋友一起前往伊斯坦布尔。”

Albus的新书那天被他自己很随意的丢在了旅店壁炉边的地毯上。之后的两天他没有什么机会再去注意它，直到昨天Gellert在整理东西的时候发现了，自然也看到了Nova的那封信。

“我们明天傍晚就去找老魔杖，离开这个鬼地方。”

Albus从楼下抱着干面包回来的时候正好看见Gellert站在火炉前发呆。意识到Albus发现自己看了那封信后他只是简单地评价了两句，没有问一句多余的，但Albus敏感的发现Gellert之后的心情都不太好。

[我不会去的，尽管这的确是一个很好的机会]

晚上两个人一起沉默着的吃饭时，Albus本打算这样告诉Gellert。

但对方皱着眉头，几乎是恶狠狠地咬着面包，拒绝表示出自己的在意。

“在纽蒙迦德…”

最后Albus先结束了这场无意义的冷战：

“我们的房间真的至少有两个壁炉么…”

他好似无意的用魔杖点了点房间壁炉里那个微弱的火苗让它烧的更旺一些，然后把Nova的那封信和地上其他羊皮纸团一起丢进火里。

“我实在是不想每天晚上再穿着羊毛袜子睡觉了。”

在以往的每一次和Gellert沉默的对峙中，Albus总是先退一步的那个人，而他完全不介意再多一次。

有些时候Albus认为Gellert也许并不真正理解他们的关系，也不完全知晓对Albus Dumbledore来说，Gellert Grindelwald到底有多重要。

不论是那个在戈德里克山谷迷茫而忧郁的年轻人，还是现在小有成就但依旧贫困潦倒的Dumbledore先生，他们在遇见了Gellert Grindelwald后都心甘情愿的把对方当做自己唯一的归宿，而这种认知强烈的像是一种执念。

他当然不会去伊斯坦布尔，尽管他对于他们那个伟大的目标已经没那么热衷。

但那是Gellert想要的未来，而他想要和Gellert在一起。

Albus深知命运的多变和人们对于未来的无力。

所以他早就想好了，不是避重就轻或者拒绝看清什么。他看的非常清楚，所以才想要留在Gellert身边。

他曾经对自己的未来有过很多期待，然而很多都没能达成，但至少他还有Gellert。

“如果我们明天能找到老魔杖，那我们就可以在纽蒙迦德度过圣诞节了…”

Albus歪着头笑着看着不愿搭理自己的Gellert，直到对方把那块干巴巴的面包啃完：

“你还要想要同样的圣诞礼物么？”

Gellert低头在羊皮纸上写着什么，然后终于抬头看了Albus一眼：

“那个巴希达杂志上的袍子，花里胡哨的那个…”

想到那个用银色丝线绣着星星和月亮的紫色袍子Gellert笑了一下。他之前就说过Albus穿上那件袍子的样子一定很可笑，就像是麻瓜们幻想出来的巫师的样子。

[你可以找几个小孩儿一起去屠龙了。]

Albus记得他的评价，而且他并不羞于承认自己独特的品味。

但介于他们现在谁都卖不起那件过于花哨的衣服了，所以他笑着耸了耸肩：

“不，我只想要一双更暖和的羊毛袜子。”

尽管Gellert不再同Albus赌气了，但他依旧决定第二天傍晚就去寻找那根老魔杖。他本来就不想再等，而Albus在从那个男孩嘴里得知Gregorovitch的名字后独自前往了他在德尔默克的店铺，并在回来后告知他，那个男孩说的没错。

“他的确声称自己有一根战无不胜的魔杖。但很遗憾，我得承认他并不是个十分聪明的人，他显然没有完全意识到它的价值。”

Gregorovitch住在德尔默克村的另一条主街上，同一条街有几家类似的魔杖店，但它们的生意都不算太好。Albus拜访的时候声称自己要为弟弟选一根魔杖，而Gregorovitch几乎是马上就告诉了他那个故事。

“你很聪明年轻人…”

Gregorovitch一边翻找着一边跟Albus夸张的说：

“我的魔杖是全欧洲最好的， 以前那会儿…”

他注意到Albus身上华丽的麻瓜外套，坚信对方会在自己这里消费，因此显得激动极了。

“我跟他们说，这里所有的魔杖都是用它制作的。虽然他们不肯相信我，但你仔细想一下，我卖出去的每一根魔杖都有一个十分优秀的主人…”

Gregorovitch很卖力的向Albus介绍，但很遗憾后者并不能真的支付12加隆的费用。所以最后两个人不欢而散，Gregorovitch似乎很恼怒Albus在浪费他的时间，尽管他并没有太多事要做。

而Gellert听说了这件事之后只说了一个词儿“愚蠢”。

“我想它已经迫不及待的拥有一位新的主人了。”

Gellert已经和旅店说好退房，连东西也早早就整理好了。

他本来打算那天下午和Albus再商量一下晚上要如何潜入Gregorovitch的家，但Albus说他要去和Maximilian告别一下。Gellert对此表显得不屑一顾，但他并没有阻止Albus去“浪费时间”。

在前往Gent的路上，Albus以为他已经习惯了别人对他的失望。但当他真的望向Maximilian的眼睛时，他发觉自己依旧会感到羞愧。

“好吧，你爱做什么就做什么，我当然没话说…”

Maximilian没打听Albus今晚离开要去哪里，但没再把那杯酒递给他，反而是自己一口气喝下去两杯。

在过去的几个月里Maximilian对Albus真的很不错，他自己有一个差不多大的儿子，同时作为一个书店的主人，他喜欢求知欲旺盛的年轻人。

尽管他总是潜意识里觉得Albus对他有所隐瞒，但他并不把这个当成什么大事。

这个孩子的眼神很善良，他不会做坏事的。

Maximilian在和Nova还有远方的家人最早提起Albus时这样的写道，而同时他也知道这个年轻人之后会成就一番大事业。

对于这样的人，Maximilian深知自己不能给出什么有用的建议，毕竟他的人生平淡无奇，但他凭着年长者的直觉觉得对方并不是真的知道自己想要什么。

年轻的巫师很多，其实也不乏优秀的年轻人。

但让人成为圣人或伟人的是每个人的选择。

“你很聪明，Albus，但我希望你清楚自己在做什么，不要浪费了你的天赋。”

他摆了一桌吃的，本想着给Albus好好践行，梅林在上，这个孩子肉眼可见的越来越瘦。但在脑袋冷却下来后他发现对方压根就没有久留的打算，所以他也不再说什么了。Albus背在身后的两只手相互拽着，他站了一会儿最后只说他会永远记得对方给予自己的帮助，希望他们有机会可以再见。

“永远？我想我永远都会在这里…”

Maximilian坐在沙发上喝着酒懒得正眼看他，Albus又站了一会儿，然后没再说什么就直接离开了。

他在街角说出口令，幻影移形回到德尔默克。

徒步走到旅店前，他看到Gellert已经在门口等他了。

“Al”

两个人慢慢地向之前计划好的隐秘点出发，Gellert突然握住Albus的手。

在此之前Gellert很少在公共场合表现出他们之间的亲密，更别提他们现在谁都没有变装。

Albus楞了一下，从游离的思绪中回到现实。但Gellert什么都没有再说，握着他的手也放开了。

他想也许Gellert和自己一样，认识到如果真的能够获得老魔杖，那么很多事情都要开始发生变化。

德尔默克的夜晚很美，街道上是白雪皑皑，路灯把飘落的雪花照成橘黄色。天还未全黑，是浓稠的深蓝，但他们都看不太清前路。

Albus没掩饰自己的悲伤，他是真的突然觉得难过，因为很多事。

但还好他能看清身边的Gellert。

风雪逐渐变大，Gellert加快了脚步，而Albus没有犹豫的跟了上去。

[8]

英格兰的夏天并不像许多人说的那样阴冷，Gellert惬意的坐在树下翻阅从巴希达那里找来的书。院子里有一丛丛开的正旺的大马士革玫瑰，巴希达不喜欢过于华丽的品种。但显然这些玫瑰并不能完全适应这里的天气，尽管她不愿意承认，Gellert还是老早就发现了这些玫瑰是魔法变出来的。

“Gel, sweety, 帮我剪几只插在花瓶里好吗？ 

厨房的窗子正对着花园，巴希达从矮矮的窗子里探出头来，笑眯眯的呼唤自己的侄子。

Gellert十分不情愿的站起来，拿起魔杖随手挥了几下就剪到了一大捧花束。

魔法变出来的花在麻瓜眼里没什么区别，但仔细的巫师必能发现端倪，因为它的每一朵都是完美的。

所以Gellert不用傻兮兮的站在花丛前精挑细选，自然也不理解巴希达为什么要在插花时把每一朵都端在掌心仔细的看。

“我觉得红色的玫瑰更好看…”

Gellert夹着书背着手站在巴希达身边，皱着眉尽最大可能的说着丧气话。

“这种玫瑰的味道太浓了…”

“Gel, 你还记得小时候我给你讲的故事吗？”

巴希达早就习惯了Gellert时不时地冷嘲热讽，所以看都不看他一眼。她又兴致勃勃的说起了那个巫师和玫瑰的童话，Gellert耳朵都要听出茧子来了。

那其实并不是巫师世界的故事，而是巴希达小时候跟着祖父游历时听过得麻瓜童谣。

她在Ottoman Empire度过了自己大部分的童年时光，据说她当时居住的旧土楼前就有一束这样的玫瑰。它总是没什么精神的样子，每年也只开出两三个骨朵。但巴希达喜欢它的香味，所以每日都会替它浇水，然后她的祖父有天便给她讲了一个故事。传说有一个伟大的魔法师，他相信自己出生就肩负改变世界的使命。而他知道凡人的一生太短暂，因此他需要亲人的骨，仇人的血和自己的眼泪来达成永生。但他并不会流泪，因为他从不真正的感觉到悲伤。于是他向风女神求助，女神收到召唤出现，送给他一朵玫瑰。

[它离开你的时候，你就能学会哭泣了]

魔法师其实并不相信，但他也没有别的办法。

他只能日复一日的照顾着那朵花。

Gellert不理解巴希达为什么如此喜欢这个故事。

他从未认真听完整个童话，也不曾喜欢过大马士革玫瑰。

然后，在他来到戈德里克山谷的第一个星期天，Gellert窝在树下看书时一个红发少年站在玫瑰花丛的另一头和他打招呼。

“你好，请问巴希达在家吗？”

英格兰的夏天一点也不冷，早晨的太阳反而过于刺眼了。

那个巴希达偶尔会念叨的年轻人第一次出现，他身上的衣服很旧，眼底满是疲惫，脸色苍白。

Gellert一点都不想跟这个人“做朋友”。

但不论Gellert对这个人的第一印象有多差，由于巴希达过于热络的牵线，他任不可避免的和他熟悉起来。

Gellert对Albus逐渐产生了兴趣，而且愿意和他分享一些自己的真实想法，那是连巴希达都不曾知道。

他告诉Albus他想要寻找死亡圣器，想要成为最伟大的魔法师改变世界。

起初Albus并不是真的那么有兴趣，直到Gellert说起了复活石。

那时他刚刚邀请Albus在夏天结束后和他一起离开戈德里克山谷，他想要Albus和他一起完成那个伟大的使命。

Gellert一直不理解Albus为什么单单对复活石如此热衷，但是他看得出对方很期待和自己离开。

Gellert一直认为自己对于Albus没什么特殊的感觉，他只是乐于有一个同伴或支持者。

尽管Albus和Gellert之前遇见的很多人都不一样。

他出身低微却不卑不亢，深陷那些Gellert最看不上的牵绊中却才华横溢。

Gellert需要Albus，而在某一天，他突然意识到他想要把Albus留在身边的真正原因。

他感受到了“威胁”，这个人和他一样优秀。

如果他们不站在一起，那Albus总有一天会成为自己最大的威胁。

这样的想法最初源于巴希达无意见的一句话，当时他们在看Albus对于魔法史和变形术教科书的批注。她称赞Albus在变形术方面的成就，因而说起了他的天赋。

“Gel,我想Albus有一天会成为最伟大的魔法师，你觉得呢？”

Gellert很认真的纠正巴希达说自己才会是最伟大的魔法师，而巴希达却只当成了少年的气话。她不知道从那时起Gellert对于Albus便多了一分防备。

这种态度在平时很难被察觉，因为Albus对他毫无保留，并且极其忠诚。而且Albus爱他，对方不止一次的同自己明确的表达过，Gellert根本不需多想。

但在某些时刻…

在某些意想不到的时候…

…

“Gel？”

“Gel…”

“Gel你还好吗？”

“快走。”

Albus捡起掉落在地上的老魔杖，将它塞进Gellert的手里，然后带着他一起幻影移形离开。

他们如愿在Gregorovitch的家中发现了老魔杖，Gellert拿到它的一瞬间就清楚那些童话是真的。因为他感觉到一股暖流顺着他握着那根魔杖的手发散到身体各处，他感受到了自己的强大。

但就在他准备离开时Gregorovitch发现了他，慌忙中他冲那人施展了一个昏迷咒却被摔倒的人意外躲开了。而当Gellert从窗口跳下去的同时，爬起来的Gregorovitch抓住了他。Gellert把脸藏进外套里，又施展了一个昏迷咒。这次咒语正中Gregorovitch的脑门，但他却突然间的松了手。Gellert从二层楼左右的高度直直摔在地上，肩膀的疼痛让老魔杖一下子脱离他的手心。

他想爬起来，但是肩膀钻心的痛让他马上跌回原地。

他看到躲在小巷阴影里的的Albus急忙跑过来，在扶起他的过程中捡起了那根魔杖。

尽管只有短暂的一瞬间，但Gellert却觉得老魔杖已经选定了它的新主人。

“Gel！？”

Albus带着他一起幻影移形到某个不知名的湖边。

这里的空气不像德尔默克那么冷，也没有下雪，至少几百公里外都没有人，周围安静的只能听见他们彼此的呼吸声。湖边的草地湿漉漉的，Albus拉着沉默不语的Gellert想要检查他的手臂，却被猛地推开摔了个踉跄。

“Gel，是我！”

Albus不解的看着Gellert望着自己的眼神，连忙爬起来，想要走过去再次查看，但最终只是静静地站在他的身边。

“是我..”

他小声的同Gellert说。

“Al…”

而在狠狠地吸了几口带着潮湿味道的空气后，Gellert终于回过神来。他伸出手把Albus抱住，把脸埋在对方沾着泥巴的衣服上。

“我得到它了，老魔杖…”

他的声音颤抖，不知是因为疼还是冷。

Albus站在原地搂着他，沉默了一会儿后俯下身亲吻他的头顶。

Gellert的左臂受伤了，腿和后背好像也摔到了。

但他毫不在意，再次推开Albus后，Gellert脱掉脏兮兮的外套，脚步踉跄的走到那片湖前。

“烈火熊熊！”

他伸出魔杖，将面前的湖水点燃成一片红的发紫的火焰，火苗如恶龙一般盘旋翻滚。

那是他之前就研究出的魔法，但是一直没能成功。

而现在，他能轻易点燃一整片湖泊，如果他愿意，他可以连这片森林也一起点燃。

像个疯子，也像是个危险的杀人犯，Gellert看着那片火焰疯狂的大笑着。

而Albus依旧站在原地，不敢再走上前。他惊恐地注视着那片大火，感觉自己手脚冰凉。

他看到Gellert转过身，火光把他的脸照得发亮，他的眼神里全是冷漠。Albus张开嘴想要说些什么，却觉得如鲠在喉。

“Al…”

过了好久，Gellert声音嘶哑的叫了声他的名字。然后他将手伸进湖中的大火里，Albus看到对方拉扯出一团蓝色的火焰。

“Gel…?”

Albus浑身颤抖的看着Gellert走向自己，看着那束蓝的的火焰穿过自己的身体，然后消散在他们身后的黑暗中。

“这是什…”

在他反应过来之前Gellert就搂住他的脖子狠狠地吻了他。

那个吻带着强烈的侵略性和一些Albus不愿去读懂的情绪。

“Gel, 我爱你…”

在喘息的空挡Albus小声而坚定的跟Gellert说。

而紧紧扣住他肩膀的人楞了一下，然后Albus感觉身体他们的身体猛地一抽。

Gellert带着他一起离开了那片仍在燃烧的湖泊。

[9]

圣诞节后的奥地利依旧每天都下着大雪，Albus早起后端着一杯热可可，踩着发黑发红的旧地毯来到纽蒙迦德的最顶层。这是一间圆形的房间，四周墙壁贴着考究的墨绿色壁纸，窗子和门都镶着做工精细的金边。Gellert曾经说过这是纽蒙迦德最华丽的房间，但和很多其他房间一样，这里已经很久没人来过了。

“你不用躲起来，我知道你在这里。”

Albus进门后就察觉出自己不是一个人，但他只是笑了一下，声音很轻的邀请对方主动现身。

挥动魔杖把积着灰的厚窗帘打开，Albus站在落地窗前，外面是一片连绵的雪山，山谷中太阳刚刚升起，把山顶的雪照成温暖的金色。

过了一会儿家养小精灵皮皮才从柜子后探出头来，她两只脏兮兮的手紧紧握着自己身上的旧衣裳。

“Dumbledore先生…”

她的声音尖尖的，浑身颤抖着。

“主人要皮皮把纽蒙迦德打扫干净，但是这里实在是太大了，皮皮不知道邓布利多先生会来这里…”

明明Albus什么都还没说，皮皮却已经抽抽搭搭的哭了起来。她是Gellert在回到纽蒙迦德后找到的家养小精灵，她的家人一直都为格林德沃家族工作。Gellert吩咐她在最短的时间内把这里收拾干净，但她之前从未来过纽蒙迦德，而这里比她想象的要大多了。同时因为多年无人居住的缘故，很多房间已经破败的不像样子。作为唯二住在这里的人，Albus对纽蒙迦德的现状一点也不介意。但他并不是这里的主人，同时他也完全理解皮皮为什么会这么恐惧。

“你之前在偷懒么！”

在圣诞节前的最后一个星期五，Albus和Gellert终于来到了纽蒙迦德。那天Gellert的状态很不好，他的左肩完全骨折了，强撑着回到这里后他一下子栽进旧沙发里却呛了一鼻子灰。于是在出生后第一次被召唤出来的家养小精灵皮皮无辜遭殃，Gellert问都没问，挥动魔杖随手把皮皮甩在一边。他没有使什么厉害的咒语，但他的新魔杖威力极大。皮皮嗖的一声飞到房间的另一头，摔到壁橱里，疼的站都站不起来。Albus见状吓了一跳，赶快伸手拦住Gellert，可还没来得及开口就被狠狠的瞪了回来。

“你受伤了。”

他一双想要扶住Gellert的手扑了个空，Albus抿着嘴楞了一下，把手攥成拳头收回来，然后眉头紧锁的看着Gellert。

“你和我都不会医疗咒语，但她可以帮你。”

Gellert侧着头喘着粗气不肯看他，Albus抽空担忧的望了皮皮一眼，看到那可怜的小精灵浑身散了架一样的跑过来。她根本不敢和Gellert对视，更别提说上一句完整的话了。但她总算是浑身哆嗦着用不是很熟练的魔法帮Gellert把肩膀治好了，Albus和她都暗自松了一口气。

然后接下来得几天，Gellert都把自己关在一层左侧的大厅里，不知是在研究他的魔杖，还是在想些什么其他的东西。

他吩咐皮皮尽快把纽蒙迦德收拾干净，却没有跟Albus说一句话。

“我想我今天就住在这里了。”

Albus独自一人在纽蒙迦德转了一圈儿，对着空荡荡的走廊自言自语。

在最初来到纽蒙迦德的那段时间，皮皮是Albus唯一能够交流的人或小精灵。尽管对方总是能躲就躲，但Albus完全不介意花时间帮皮皮把房间打扫干净。纽蒙迦德很大，就算是年久失修也依旧十分气派。Albus挥动魔杖把一个楼层的左侧整理干净，而皮皮会在同一时间整理好另一侧的房间。家务相关的魔法Albus以前用的很少，但和其他魔咒一样，他第一次就能做的很好。窗子和地板被擦拭干净，旧窗帘和棉布家具也焕然一新展现出本来的颜色。每次整理完Albus都会隔着走廊对着另一头的房间露出一个满意的笑容，而仔细观察，他就能瞧见门后露出半个脑袋的皮皮偷偷递给他的感激的眼神。

在来到纽蒙迦德以前，Albus以为他会和Gellert共同完成这些事，他们会一起把这里变得更像家。但Gellert显然还在因为那些他不愿与Albus分享的事情苦恼着，而Albus并不希望再用别的事情让他们的关系变得更加糟糕。

那晚在湖边发生的事无疑让他和Gellert的关系发生了改变。Albus看到了自己一直抗拒的事实，那是隐藏在Gellert心中的黑暗面。他其实比谁都清楚，却依旧不愿意去面对。因此Gellert躲着他其实并没有什么不好，Albus怕再见到 Gellert时，对方会亲口把自己的恐惧想变成现实。

这样单调而孤独的生活一直持续到圣诞节。那天Albus早早起床，他看看了一眼一层那扇依旧紧闭着得门，在皮皮还没来得及躲起来前叫住她。

“今天不用急着打扫别的房间了，Gel不会知道的。”

他向皮皮露出一个苦兮兮的笑容，然后偷偷地叹了口气：

“圣诞快乐，皮皮。”

“圣，圣诞快乐，先生。”

“我叫Albus，Albus Dumbledore。”

“圣诞快乐…Dumbledore先生。”

简单的问候结束后Albus本想直接前往图书室。那是他在打扫时发现的意外惊喜，格林德沃家族和所有纯血贵族巫师一样拥有数量可人的藏书。之前的几天Albus一有时间就窝在那里，而他圣诞节的打算是把他昨天翻出的那本书看完。

“Dumbledore先生…”

可就在他转身离开前皮皮小声叫住了他，家养小精灵打了个响指变出一朵红色的玫瑰。

“这是给我的么？”

Albus笑着蹲下小心的接过玫瑰，皮皮在他想好要回赠什么恰当的礼物前就消失了。

魔法变出来的花朵是完美的，不论离开水多久那玫瑰依旧是娇艳欲滴的样子。Albus满眼欣喜的仔细打量着那朵玫瑰，盛开的的花瓣是酒红色的，他以为那会是自己收到的唯一一份圣诞礼物。

那天他在图书室待了很久，把之前的《变形术：过去与未来》放回书架后他又翻出了另外一本。晚饭时间过了很久他还是没看完，直到肚子饿到咕咕直叫后他才意犹未尽的抱着书本慢慢走向餐厅。

往日的餐厅总是空荡荡的，Albus已经习惯了坐在那张过大的长桌边一边阅读一边把皮皮做的晚餐塞进嘴里。但圣诞夜那天他隔着两层楼就瞧见了不同，因而控制不住的加快脚步向着那温暖的橙色蜡光走去。

“时间刚好。”

傍晚的纽蒙迦德一直有点吓人，会客室旁边的餐厅更甚。深红色的墙壁四面都挂着颜色老旧的画像，里面的人也死气沉沉的。Albus没跟他们打过招呼，因为画像里的人根本不愿意搭理他。

“梅林在上，你的后人带回来一个外姓人…”

“闭嘴吧Metiny，死人可管不了那么多…”

Albus刚搬进来的时候偶尔能听见他们在小声交流，可每当他回过头去，他们又都是一副睡的正熟的样子。

圣诞节这天所有的画像都消失了。Albus顺着楼梯下楼，看到一颗装饰着彩灯和丝带的圣诞树立在餐厅的门口，血红色的墙壁上挂着绿色和金色的圣诞装饰。皮皮哆嗦着把热乎乎的火鸡挪动到桌子中间，她根本顾不上跟Albus行礼，火鸡旁的点心堆里有一碗Albus最喜欢的雪宝糖。

檞寄生下的Gellert穿着一身全新的三件套西装，他背着手看着愣住的Albus。

“你可不能穿成这样参加我的晚宴。”

说着他用老魔杖轻轻的一点，Albus感觉自己的喉咙被领结勒了一下。他终于回过神来，笑着咳嗽了一声走向Gellert。

“我不习惯穿正装。”

“特殊时刻，我们总要做出些妥协。”

他没有为自己之前的冷淡做出任何解释，但Albus已经在心里选择了理解对方。

Gellert抽出他手中的书，很是嫌弃的挑了下眉：

“炼金术？这本和你的书差远了…”

Gellert歪着头看着一直盯着自己的Albus，然后他在榭寄生下吻了他。和那个在湖边的吻不同，他们亲昵了很长时间，结束后Albus闭着眼睛抱住他。

“圣诞礼物，我在树下看到到了…你要送给我什么？我什么都没有准备…”

他们都没有会为自己送上礼物的亲人，这让那棵圣诞树下唯一的红色礼盒十分显眼。

Gellert轻揉着Albus的头发，他笑着亲了亲对方的额头：

“我想要的已经得到了…”

语气不像是谎话或者客气的安慰，Albus睁开眼低头看着Gellert口袋里的老魔杖，可紧接着他听到Gellert小声在他耳边说：

“我一直想带你来这里，而你现在真的就在这里。”

这是他们一起度过的第一个圣诞节，它是完美的。在此之前也许他们都曾质疑过，可是命运或其他什么东西还是给予了他们最大限度的温柔。

他们都没有再提起那晚在湖边发生的一切，Albus没有问Gellert他在那个房间里是否想通了什么，又或是做了怎样的决定。

他们面对面坐着吃火鸡，聊天气和Albus这几天读的书。

他们接吻，拥抱，亲昵，然后睡在同一张床上。

Gellert又笑话了一遍Albus奇怪的品味，尽管那个绣着花哨图案的睡袍是他自己送的。

“如果你真的这么不喜欢，那就不应该送睡袍给我。”

“不，我是故意的。这个笑话留给我自己就好…”

他们就像是一对真正的小情侣。

在这个被世人遗忘的地方，想要开始一段新的生活。

“Al?”

太阳升起来的时候Gellert推开了顶层房间的门，坐在Albus身边的皮皮吓得直接跳了起来，打翻了Albus手里的热可可。

“嘿，没关系…”

皮皮哆嗦着有哭了起来，Albus偷偷递给Gellert一个十分不满的表情，后者紧紧皱着的眉头松开了，疑惑地挑了下眉毛。

“如果你因为它跟我生气，那我今天就把它卖到奴隶市场去…”

Gellert说的慢吞吞的，让人分不清是真的还是玩笑。皮皮听完哭的更厉害了，她用很尖的声音一直和Gellert道歉。

“你再这样吓唬她，我就真的要生气了。”

Albus站起来把Gellert拉到身边来，他亲吻了一下对方的脸颊：

“嘘，日出马上就要结束了。”

Gellert的指尖有点凉，Albus握住他的手笑着把额头抵在对方的肩膀上。

“是我让她不要打扫这里的…”

Albus小声的对Gellert说：

“不论你今天和那根魔杖有什么计划，我都希望你能分出半天的时间，和我一起把这里收拾干净。”

Gellert侧过脸看着了一会儿Albus，然后扭头看着已经完全升起的太阳:

“你在嫉妒么？Albus Dumbledore在嫉妒那根老魔杖。”

“的确，我并不打算否认。”

Albus回答的理直气壮，Gellert闻言笑了起来。

“要我把你丢出去吗？”

搂着Albus跌进那张脏兮兮的沙发上之前，Gellert凶巴巴的对躲在角落里的皮皮嚷嚷。家养小精灵赶紧嘭的一声消失了，Albus一边解着Gellert衬衣上过多的扣子一边替对方抱不平：

“你别总这样，皮皮做得很好，你没必要总是凶她…”

但很快Albus就说不出话来了，他纤长的手指揪着Gellert的头发，把脸埋在对方的颈窝里，努力适应和应和着。

“Soft…”

Gellert支起身子吻Albus的鼻尖，然后笑着又补上了一句：

“and…sensitive…”

*心软且敏感的  
另一层意思大家自己意会哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

[10]

Gellert很小的时候他的父亲就不在了，陪伴他到懂事年纪的人是他的母亲。他对自己的父亲没有任何的印象，也从未在对方那里继承到任何东西。他的贵族姓氏来自他的妈妈，格林德沃家族一直是纯血统巫师。直到他的外祖母嫁给了一个普通的波兰男巫，然后他的母亲爱上了年轻的Gerald Schneider。

“我一直不喜欢那个家伙，一个自以为是的小白脸，更何况他死的这样早，还在死之前破坏了格林德沃家的名声…”

Gellert母亲在世的时候一直和自己的贵族亲戚保持着不远不近的关系。他们带着高傲的态度，“关照”着年轻的寡妇和她那个不纯血的儿子，总是依仗着装出来体贴，毫不掩饰的说着Gellert父亲的坏话。Gerald Schneider是个贫民，Gerald Schneider是个研究黑魔法的怪胎， Gerald Schneider是个满嘴大话的骗子…

而Gellert的母亲则是个可怜又愚蠢的女人，她没有受到好的影响，因此被帅气的Gerald Schneider哄骗了，所以才落得现在这个下场。

在Gellert的众多亲人中，只有巴希达跟他认真回忆过他的父亲。

他们是堂兄妹，巴希达说他们从小时候就十分亲密。

“别听他们的孩子…”

戈德里克山谷之前，Gellert最后一次见到巴希达时，她把他圈在自己怀里，小声的跟他讲：

“你的父亲很聪明，也很有抱负…我想是因为我们的世界太糟糕了，他努力过了，却实在受不了了，才这么早就离开我们…”

巴希达口中的Gerald Schneider完全是另一副样子，他勤奋聪慧，游历各国，有着伟大的想法。而且他很善良，总是想着如何把事情变得更好，从不会轻易对人失望。

可惜不论是那些讨厌的亲戚还是巴希达，都不能完整的帮Gellert建立起有关父亲的印象。

他们说的都像是故事书里的人，片面而单薄。

也许只有他的母亲才是那个真正了解Gerald Schneider的人，但她正如那些亲戚所说的那样，可怜又愚蠢。

她活着的时候脾气一直不好，很少真的照顾自己的儿子。在接受了自己的平庸和悲剧后，她很喜欢抱怨，她厌恶周遭的一切，却又从不曾真的努力改变过些什么。

纽蒙迦德是她和Gerald Schneider一起生活过得地方，据说她早年的性格没有这么糟糕，也曾在阳台上试着种植过鲜花，和自己的丈夫一起商量该给Gellert房间挂什么颜色的窗帘。

但在Gellert的记忆中，纽蒙迦德一年比一年冷清。

他的母亲在Gellert 8岁那年去世，不是什么极大的毛病，只是因为郁郁寡欢。

她走的十分凄凉，临死前她那些讨厌的亲戚一个也没来。Gellert被家养小精灵带到她的窗边，她也许曾是个美丽的女人，但Gellert能记住的只是她瘦的吓人，脸色惨白的像是外面马上要融化的雪。

“Gellert…”

她没有拉住自己儿子的手，甚至连看都没看他一眼。

“等你找到了，就把她带回纽蒙迦德吧…”

她用涣散的双眼打量了周围一圈，最后把视线落在床边那张旧照片上。

“别让这里空荡荡的…”

她的声音轻到几乎听不见，Gellert看着母亲浑身抽搐了一下，然后吐出了最后一口气。

家养小精灵波比伏在床边哭的死去活来，但Gellert静静的站在原地，一滴眼泪都没掉。

他想，他其实早就已经失去她了。

“你的母亲是个可怜的女人…”

Gellert从不和任何人主动提起自己的父母，但他的长辈们很喜欢跟他聊这个。尤其是在喝多了酒以后，他们每个人都喜欢慨叹过去。

Avery侯爵端着一杯燃着紫色火焰的酒，他是Gellert的表亲之一。彼时他们刚刚结束晚宴，酒足饭饱正是Avery提起Gellert父母的好时候。他看着主楼梯走廊上挂着的画像，拍了拍自己圆鼓鼓的肚子，然后惋惜的拍了拍Gellert的肩膀。

“愿你的人生不会那么凄苦。”

“希望如此。”

然后他们举杯，带着不同的心事假惺惺的向画像中不愿看他们的女人致敬。

“对了，你晚餐时聊起的事情，我不得不承认，我其实十分赞同…”

Gellert和Avery侯爵顺着楼梯往楼下的花园走，4月份的奥地利还是很冷，但是院子里已经有了春天的迹象。他们一边聊天，一边和形形色色的人热情的打招呼。

“我并不是讨厌麻瓜，梅林在上，我只是不喜欢他们身上的臭味…但你能想象吗？魔法部的人前几天把纽扣带走了！我才不管什么动物保护法，我花了大价钱，好吃好喝的养着它，然后他们竟然因为附近刚搬来的一群麻瓜，就把纽扣带走了！”

Avery侯爵口中的纽扣是他养的一只Occamy，那是他朋友几年前送给他的礼物，他非常宠爱，雇了好几个饲养师。据说那只Occamy前段时间终于下蛋了，光是蛋壳的钱就能让Avery给自己的房子再填些新家具。

“这些混蛋，一个个只敢来欺负我这种老实人，对那些杂种…麻瓜们却客气的不行，万事都要以他们为主。而那些该死的麻瓜繁殖的像短耳兔子一样快…”

Avery带着Gellert在他的阳光房里一起抽水烟，他越说越激动，把自己的耳朵都气红了。旁边抽雪茄的其他贵族开始时被他的嗓门吓了一跳，但很快就纷纷围过来。他们一起抱怨《保密法》中的每一条规定，痛斥着各自生活中的限制，然后用各种奇怪的理由讲述麻瓜是多么可恨有讨厌的存在。

“Sir Avery…”

Gellert一直在旁边听着，然后在Avery又说起那只Occamy时终于找到了插嘴的机会。

“我很抱歉这样你如此苦恼，毕竟你是那样的宠爱Occamy。”

他露出一副理解的表情，很是体贴的拍了拍Avery的膝盖：

“不如我去帮你把它带回来。”

“你？你怎么可能？”

Avery猛地吸了一大口水烟，一边说话一边吐出一遛烟圈儿。而没等Gellert再发话，旁边的一位巫师就认出了他。

“等等？你是那个叫Gellert的小子？之前帮老Crabbe把农场的事儿解决了的那个？”

花白头发巫师应该年纪也不小了，他同样顶着一个圆圆的肚子，说话时小胡子会被吹得一跳一跳的。

他侧过头跟旁边的朋友解释，说Crabbe家的农场之前扩建但是被魔法部警告了，因为旁边有几户麻瓜人家，但后来一个小子帮忙解决了这个问题。

“的确是我先生。”

“Gellert，你还有这种本事？”

Avery从没把自己这个远方晚辈当回事儿，这次邀请他来参加晚宴不过是因为Avery作为长辈，必须要“关照”一下失去父母的孩子。他本以为对方是来借钱的，想着一会儿吃过饭就让人用一袋金子把他打发走。但听到朋友这么一说，Avery一下子来了兴致。

“快和我们讲讲，我就知道你的观点是对的…”

他其实已经对Gellert没什么印象了，但在终于肯认真对待这小子的时候他发现对方谈吐稳重，举止优雅，脑袋也很清醒。Gellert越讲旁边围着的人就越多，很快他们的注意力就不放在派对的主人身上了，而Avery则很自豪的跟大家介绍。

“这是我表妹的儿子，我从小就知道他能做事儿，这家伙聪明极了…”

名义上的亲戚关系以意想不到的速度迅速热络了起来。那天晚宴结束的时候Avery抓着Gellert的肩膀狠狠地摇了摇，说要是能把Occamy带回来就太好了，彼时他一定会再邀请Gellert来他的晚宴。

“拿着小子！别客气，这是我应该的，我可是你的表舅，我们下次再见！”

他把那袋准备好的金子塞进Gellert手里，然后搓了搓手，目送对方幻影移形离开。

“天啊Gel，你吓了我一跳…”

纽蒙迦德有幻影移形的限制，但Gellert作为这里的主人自然可以随意出现在任何地方。他带着一身烟酒气突然出现在图书室时Albus正戴着新买来的眼镜看着书。Gellert正好落在他的背后，Albus手里的羽毛笔一颤，在羊皮纸上滴了一个巨大的墨点。

“这可是我写了一下午的…”

Albus瞧出了Gellert满脸的不耐烦，但这不影响他笑着跟Gellert抱怨，而后者挥动魔杖把那个墨点精准的擦净了。每次从这种晚宴上回来Gellert的脾气都不太好，他一边脱外袍一边把手里的钱袋丢给Albus。

“你又答应他们什么了？”

“找一只Occamy。”

Gellert嫌弃的皱了皱眉，回答的不情不愿。而Albus终于没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

在圣诞节后Gellert开始试着把他脑海里的计划变成现实，而他首先需要的就是人脉和关系。他的家族名声并不太好，同时他在德姆斯特朗被开除的事儿也早就被当做笑话似的传开了。

在德姆斯特朗Gellert其实有很多不知名的亲戚，这些人平时一句话都不和他讲，但回家和父母添油加醋的告状时，却好像比谁都了解他。

Gellert从小就不喜欢自己的那些亲戚，但不可否认的是他这会儿的确需要他们。

他需要这些人给他提供那些只会在酒桌上传递的信息，也需要得到他们的尊重以帮助他建立想要拥有的名声。

而更主要的原因，是因为他需要钱。

Gellert的母亲留给他的现金存款不多，在给Albus买完那件贵的离谱的睡袍后就基本花没了。

他不想让Albus了解自己的窘迫，而对方其实已经清楚，所以才卖力写文章的事实让他觉得十分难堪。

在他和Albus的关系中，Gellert必须一直是主导者，而这种关系需要建立在威信上。没有人会心甘情愿的追随一个落魄的魔法师，不论他有多么厉害。Gellert知道人心的分量，他不想让Albus对自己有一点点的质疑。

所以不论他心里有多不情愿，Gellert都得主动放下姿态去习惯很多事。事实证明金加隆远不像许多人说的那样难挣，他只需要挥动魔杖帮那些贵族几个小忙，很快就有人拎着满满的钱袋，上赶子的来寻求他的帮助。

老魔杖让Gellert能够掌握任何魔法，它没有表现出对主人的任何不忠。不论是简单的混淆咒，还是那些他在左侧房间里正在研究的黑魔法，它都让Gellert如愿以偿的成为了最优秀的巫师。

“Occamy？”

Albus把书本合上打算和Gellert一起前往顶层的卧室休息，他边整理边回忆着在霍格沃茨学习的课程：

“如果我没记错，它是濒危保护动物之一…”

“没错，所以Avery才对它如此钟情…等等，先别走，我记得有一本书是讲Occamy的…”

Gellert拦住他，把袖子挽起来后大步走向Albus新整理好的书架。

“第二个书架第三栏…看来这只Occamy很重要，毕竟我以为你会直接对它使一个昏迷咒之类的…”

Albus参与了几次Gellert的“工作”，见识过他对待人以外的事物简单直接的做事方式。他调笑了几句，推了推眼镜帮在书架前盲目翻找的Gellert抽出那本书，然后用魔杖轻轻一点书直接翻到了他想找的那页。

Gellert就着魔杖的光静静读了一会儿，然后突然说起了些别的。

“你想去么？”

“晚宴？我想我们都清楚我不适合家族晚宴…”

Albus抱着双臂歪着头冲Gellert笑，后者瞥了他一眼再没说什么。

他们几乎从不一起出现在任何公共场合，因为很多事。

“他们总有一天会知道你的。”

过了一会儿Gellert又补上一句，Albus不知道对方为什么突然说起这些。但他盯着Gellert的侧脸，想着也许对方也不知道真正的原因。

“当然会的，到时候The Great Gellert Grindelwald会把我介绍给他们的…”

“希望你的到时候不会还戴着这副眼镜。”

Gellert笑了一下，把书合上后亲了一下Albus的额头。

“Time for bed.”

Gellert一星期后又见了Avery一次，这时候对方庭院里的花已经都开了。Avery没什么功夫搭理Gellert，他忙着向自己的客人展示那只Occamy。可怜的纽扣在笼子里嘶声尖叫着，毫无意义的吐着舌头，拍动着自己的小翅膀。Avery用魔杖狠狠戳了几次才让它安静下来，然后他摸了一把头上的汗。

“好的，听话小宝贝，看啊，它是不是特别漂亮？”

在收到金加隆的第二天Gellert就和Albus一起前往了奥地利魔法部。他用老魔杖把Albus变身成一位有着圆鼻头的工作人员，而真正的‘思德里奇’被施了混淆咒在扫帚间打了一下午的嗝。

“说实话我们都觉得它是个麻烦，奥地利了解动物的人很少，这个小东西每天都在叫唤，把我们好几个同事都给咬伤了…”  
Gellert穿着讲究的墨绿色大衣以Avery侯爵代理人的名义来魔法部沟通，负责人接待了他。他提出希望可以用一笔金子把那只Occamy买回去，同时如果负责的工作人员愿意帮忙的话，他可以再出一笔中间费。

他们聊了很久，负责人吩咐“思德里奇”把那只Occamy带出来，Gellert看了一眼后继续和对方周旋。他的话很多，除了把Avery的意愿反复解释清楚，Gellert还风趣幽默的聊起了其他事情，然后爽快的把自己酒壶里的好酒分享给对方。

“oh, no!!!!”

负责人喝到脸颊发红，脑子也不清楚的时候昏头昏脑的就答应了Gellert想要把笼子打开，看一眼Occamy的要求。结果“思德里奇”刚把那只Occamy放出来，它就突然咬了他一口，然后以肉眼无法看见的速度顺着窗子逃走了。

“天啊思德里奇，你这个笨手笨脚的混蛋！”

负责人吓得满屋子转圈，用魔杖变出的鞭子使劲儿抽了自己那个平时就傻兮兮的下属一下。

“Rifen先生…”

Gellert的表情一下子就变得很难看，但对方以为他只是在生气他们就这样莫名其妙的放走了那个宝贵的Occamy。

“我完蛋了先生，我很抱歉你的工作失败了，我们都完蛋了…”

负责人啰嗦了半天，又冲“思德里奇”喊了几嗓子。

“我想，我有办法帮我们解决这个问题…”

Gellert冷眼旁观着Rifen毫无意义的辩解，然后好脾气的，用很慢的语气跟对方解释他的计划。

“我想她其实更想回印度去，她本来就是被违法贩卖到欧洲的…”

一切解决完毕，回到纽蒙迦德后，Albus把那个装在自己口袋里的小盒子拿出来。

他揉着自己的左手臂，很是同情的看着那只可怜兮兮的Occamy。

“真可怜，希望你的表亲可以好好照顾她。”

“我应该杀了他的…”

Gellert没理会Albus的多愁善感，他皱着眉检查着对方被抽打过的手臂，压低了嗓子阴郁的说了句完全不像是玩笑的话。

“至少Rifen先生愿意找你处理产业和物资的相关文件。”

Albus的手臂被抽红了很大一片，但他完全不介意，何况皮皮已经大惊小怪的出现帮他擦药水了。

他们的计划成功了，Gellert让对方误以为魔法部弄丢了那只Occamy，而他这个中间人也有脱不开的关系。奥地利的魔法部有些腐败，他们的内部管理漏洞很多，官僚主十分严重。Avery侯爵又是境内有名有望巫师，可怜的Rifen被双重打击折磨的快要崩溃。但的就在对方准备老实的联系司长之前Gellert提出了一个完美的计划，他说他可以承担责任，毕竟Avery很快就能找到新的宠物。而Rifen可以和魔法部的人说，他们已经提前按照计划把Occamy送回了印度。

“这？这我可不能保证…我需要提供文书，你知道的，交接文书之类的…”

“不用担心，幸好我擅长这个。”

真正的Occamy正在Albus的口袋里打瞌睡，“思德里奇”用老鼠变得假Occamy早就不知道跑哪儿去了。而Gellert笑着又给对方倒了一杯烈酒，如愿以偿的了解到了奥地利魔法部内部的不少信息。

“Avery侯爵满意么？”

在把Occamy送回去后，Albus偶尔还是会跟Gellert打听那只可怜的小动物。那天晚宴结束后Gellert回到纽蒙迦德，他用很平静的语气告诉对方Avery乐坏了，但是他的一位朋友给Gellert带来了更好的消息。

“他是奥地利的外交事务司司长，Avery说他想聘请一个新的秘书，已经找了一段时间了。”

Albus的新论文马上就要写完，他本来一边写着一边跟Gellert聊天，但听到这话后停下笔来。

“他邀请了你？”

“的确，但我向他推荐了一个更好的人选。”

Gellert若有所思的看着Albus，而后者皱着眉，很明确的表示他不想从事和魔法部有直接关系的工作。

“也许只是一段时间 …”

“Gel, 我不确定…”

“现在奥地利和匈牙利的关系很微妙。当然，你可以花些时间决定，他并不着急 。”

Gellert对于未来有着一个过于清晰的蓝图，他需要很多的人，但他现阶段能够完全信任的只有Albus。

纽蒙迦德是他计划开始的地方，但他不打算一直待在这里，过于安逸的生活让他觉得厌烦，他也马上就要受够了和那些老家伙们假意寒暄。

他已经打算在欧洲其他国家开始自己的活动，法国是个不错的选择，而如果顺利的话他们也许年底就能前往德国或意大利。

“皮皮！”

但Albus没有给出准确地回答，Gellert等了一会儿后冲着走廊喊了一声。

“主人…”

“还有什么吃的么？今天的晚宴糟透了，我想Al也还没吃晚饭。”

“当然！皮皮这就去准备…”

tbc

[11]

“我一直不是很喜欢巴黎，不喜欢这里的气氛。当然我不是说法国的一切全然是错的，我只是不喜欢着种感觉，所有人，不论是谁都觉得自己是什么的主人。这是那些麻瓜的革命造成的，是一种绝对的错觉…人们不对任何事大惊小怪，这很好，但是同时他们也不真正的尊重些什么。这样的态度迟早要造成问题，而我们都知道，问题已经出现了…”

巴黎某条小巷的魔法酒馆里， Smirnov用魔杖搅拌着自己的蜂蜜酒。他和Albus两个人并排坐在吧台的角落里，尽可能的离那些同事远远地。但周遭依旧吵闹的让他恨不得施展一个闭耳塞听咒，因此Smirnov的嗓门越来越大。

“Demetrio，小点声…”

Albus推了推眼镜温和的提醒对方，而Smirnov不屑的哼了一声，说那些法国人早就已经喝得烂醉了，没人在意他在说什么。

“他们都很散漫，法国把他们惯坏了，我想他们早晚得和其他地方的魔法部结盟，毕竟他们自己连屁大点儿的事儿都做不了…”

Demetrio Smirnov来自圣彼得堡，这让他不太喜欢法国人。Albus是他为数不多愿意一起喝一杯的同事，尽管这个英格兰青年也总是令人丧气的，三杯幻影伏特加就倒。但Albus性格很好，他从不嘲笑Smirnov法语的的口音，也不怎么打断他的长篇大论。

“你应该试着和他们交流一下，他们不是什么坏人，你应该给他们了解你的机会…”

“不，我们只需要一起好好工作，完全不需要互相了解。”

说话间Smirnov已经一口把自己的酒喝光了，Albus用手遮住自己的杯子，示意酒保不要再给他添酒了，Smirnov瞧见了后无奈的摇了摇头。他知道Albus不喜欢喝的太醉，尽管他们在参加魔法部的社交活动，可以理所应当的放松自己。但Albus是个过于谨慎的年轻人，Smirnov一向讨厌英格兰那些假绅士的做派，可是他把Albus当成半个朋友，所以从不多说什么。

他们自得其乐的坐在酒馆的角落里，聊着欧洲的时事和魔法部最新的动向。Albus指正Smirnov不应该把魔法界的问题全部怪到麻瓜的头上，毕竟他们压根不知道巫师的存在，而且这样的想法很危险，他们不应该在解决问题的时候再制造问题。

”毕竟我们周围已经有很多这样的人了，我以为你是个不愿意随波逐流的人。“

“不，Dom， 我一点也不讨厌麻瓜，而且我认为他们的存在对于我们来说至关重要。”

Smirnov看着Albus严肃的脸怂了下肩，然后把自己的点心叉子拿起来放在手上：

”平衡，麻瓜的存在平衡了很多事情，他让我们不那么自大。“

叉子在Smirnov的手指上晃了两下后才找到了那个完美的支点，他俯下身盯着那个摇摇欲坠的叉子：

”这至关重要，任何事情都需要平衡，所以我才从圣彼得堡到法国，而你，也从哪个鬼精灵才知道的地方跑到这里来…但完全忽略麻瓜是错误的，你看过文件，知道那些麻瓜能做出什么事…“

Albus同样把对方当成少数可以聊天的同伴，这与Smirnov的态度完全一致。他年初从奥地利调职到巴黎做联络员，法国魔法部的人对他还抱有谨慎的态度。这是完全可以理解的，他是一个由奥地利魔法部派来的英格兰人。现阶段他们是同事或者伙伴，但谁也不能保证某一天Albus不会成为敌人。在这样的情况下只有同样作为联络员的Smirnov能完全理解Albus的处境，同时他又是一位非常爽朗的年轻人，在和Albus交往的最期Smirnov就曾笑着说过：

“我从不害怕和朋友决斗，如果哪天我们真的成了敌人，我会在战场上认真的面对你，这是我对朋友的尊重…”

他对Albus有什么就说什么，从不害怕展露出自己的真实想法，哪怕知道Albus会与他持完全相反的观点，他也乐意同Albus争辩。

此刻Smirnov正举着那个叉子，以一种很可笑的姿势等着Albus向他发起挑战，但过了很久Albus都没说话，Smirnov抬头时在对方的脸上看到了一个非常复杂的表情。

像是Albus意外地赞同着他的观点，可又因为许多事，他不能爽快的跟Smirnov吐露自己的心声。

Smirnov自然而然的联想到了奥地利，然后便是英格兰。他想也许Albus来这里的任务远比自己复杂得多，但对方是真的把自己当做朋友，所以才不愿意随便说些什么打发他。

“嘿，你得再来一杯！”

于是Smirnov什么都没说，他笑着把那根叉子丢回盘子里，然后主动聊起了其他更轻松的话题。

今天是星期五，Smirnov的确不应该提起工作上的事，再聊下去他们谁都不能真正的放松。

Albus也没有继续之前的话题，他们聊起了巴黎麻瓜们的艺术，讨论着被人称赞的法国点心。Smirnov糊弄着Albus又喝下一杯蜂蜜威士忌时酒馆的门被推开了，一伙穿着麻瓜风衣的人涌了进来。为首的是一个有着淡金色头发的中年男人，Smirnov认出对方是英国魔法部的国际魔法合作司司长。但他还没来得及小声同Albus介绍，中年男人身边的人就发现了他们，对方蓝色的眼睛里闪着兴奋地光，悄悄地向他们这边挥了挥手。

“Hey！”

简单的寒暄后金发中年人就被法国司长迎走了，那个急不可耐的蓝眼青年终于找到机会从人群中挤过来，一把抱住了Albus.

“Albus！我们太久不见了！”

“是啊，有多久了？”

“毕业后有快4年了，我试着给你写信，但是我的猫头鹰压根找不到你。”

Peter McLaggen是Albus霍格沃兹的同期，他们住在一个寝室。与很多和Albus关系亲密的人一样，McLaggen一直很喜爱和敬仰自己的这位同学。他结结实实的拥抱了Albus好一会儿，然后迫不及待的跟对方讲起了自己这些年的经历。

“我看到你写的书了！还有哪些论文！我弟弟在霍格沃茨上学，他说他的教授提到了一本很好的书！我一看是你的名字，就和他说这是我的朋友，你可比教授说的优秀多了…我毕业后就在魔法部工作了，你知道的，我们家的男巫师都要去魔法部工作…我和我爸说我一点也不想去，我说我想和Albus一样毕业后去游学，但我爸说我没你聪明，我根本就是想偷懒，只是想拿家里的钱随便出去玩儿…”

“游学，Dom，你还游学过？”

Peter的性格非常好，他刚坐下来就和Smirnov打了招呼。在一起痛快的喝掉两杯蓝茉莉马提尼后，Smirnov已经可以很自在的加入对话了。他笑着问Albus都去过哪里，可对方只是摇了摇头，说他曾经的确有过这样的计划，但真正去过的只有奥地利。

“嘿，Albus，我很遗憾…”

Smirnov还想再问些什么，但Peter已经先一步露出一副很悲伤的表情，他十分真诚的想要对自己的朋友表示关心，可Albus却皱了皱眉毛问起了别的事。

“我下午听说你们晚上会来参加聚会，可怎么这样晚，是路上的行程耽搁了么?”

Peter楞了一下，但Albus眼底的痛苦很快就消失了，于是他也恢复到之前十分兴奋的状态。他压低声音解释说其实魔法部的人早就到了，但是他们先变装去了隔壁那条街的酒馆。  
“去那里做什么？法国哪儿都没有好喝的酒。”

Smirnov笑着晃了晃手里的酒杯，而Peter则小心的看了眼周围：

“我们的人听说Grindelwald今晚在La Médus做演讲，你知道的，他最近很受关注。他从来没去过英格兰，所以我们特地去瞧瞧。”

“Perun！？英格兰人也知道他？”

“自然，很多年轻人都很喜欢他的说辞。毕竟…我们得承认，魔法界近些年实在是太萧条了，而年轻人又钟爱有挑战的东西，他们都喜欢Grindelwald”。

Peter说着叹了口气，他个人不认为Grindelwald做了什么违法的事情，毕竟魔法部没有任何一条法律规定人不能在公共场合说话。但同时他又觉得Grindelwald非常危险，因为不论是哪个国家的魔法部都有着保守派和激进派，尽管Grindelwald本人还没有采取什么行动，但他的演讲的确煽动了很多人的情绪，这比他真的做了什么还糟糕。

“他太会蛊惑人心了…”

Peter无奈的喝了口酒:

“我有一些同事在巴伐利亚听过他的演讲，他们回来以后都怪怪的，但是偏偏又说不出哪里怪来…”

”也许是摄神取念咒？我在圣彼得堡听说过他，很多人都说他已经控制了欧洲魔法部。他给他们使了摄神取念咒，让他们去替自己完成想做的事，那些人就像他的狗一样听话…“

“也许他们是真的支持Grindelwald呢？据说他非常有说服力…”

“Perun在上，那这些人一定可悲又可怜，毕竟Grindelwald的那些话轮谁听都是骗人的…”

Smirnov又不屑的哼了一声，他和Peter你一言我一语的说着Grindelwald，然后想起来他的同事曾经提过，这个年轻的危险人物来自奥地利：

“Dom，你听说过他吗？在你游学的…Dom?”

他转头跟Albus说话，这才发现对方一副灵魂被勾走了的样子。

Peter和Smirnov一起盯着发呆的Albus仔细瞧，对方从老早就开始沉默，Smirnov怀疑他一个词儿也没听进去。

“你喝多了么？”

“我想威士忌对我来说实在是太烈了…”

而终于回过神来的人笑着低下头。他揉了揉脸颊，说自己的确是喝多了，所以打算马上回家睡觉，省的一会儿给他们添麻烦。

“不，不用送我，我可以自己回去…”

然后Albus就告辞了，以一种非常迅速的方式。走之前他跟Peter再三保证他们会在对方回英格兰前再见一次，而Smirnov没说什么，他们周一肯定还会再见的。

“Albus变了不少，他以前可没这么沉默寡言，当然，他本来的话也不多…他太聪明了，可我们就是一群傻小子，只跟他聊一些有的没的…”

Peter盯着Albus的背影叹了口气，但Smirnov没再继续聊自己的同事，反而建议Peter和他一起溜去La Médus，瞧一瞧那个Grindelwald。

“演讲早就结束了，他们很谨慎…而且我不能走，我的司长还在呢。”

“今天是周五，你结束了工作爱去哪儿就去哪儿，他凭什么管你？他又不是你父亲…”

Smirnov被Peter的话逗得哈哈大笑，可后者更沮丧的又长叹了一口气：

“很可惜，我的司长的确就是我爸爸…”

他无奈的指了指那个有着淡金头发的中年人，然后又指了指自己：

“McLaggen司长，Peter McLaggen…”

Albus回到纽蒙迦德的时候已经很晚了，他在院子里站了一会儿，对着两年前他自己种下的玫瑰花。Gellert不喜欢大马士革玫瑰，觉得它香味太浓，花朵也不够艳丽，所以Albus种了几株普通的红玫瑰。这些花在Albus的照料下一直长得生机勃勃，但此刻它们也无精打采的。Albus每年都竭尽可能的想让它们的花期延长一会儿，但现在他只能无奈的接受，迟迟不肯离去的夏天还是结束了。

“Al。”

回到室内后Albus迈着大步子穿过一层大厅，Gellert从左侧房间走出来把他叫住：

“你回来了，却不和我说一句话。”

他穿着一身整齐的长款西装，看起来英俊挺拔。这些年Gellert又长高了很多，他的肩膀也变得更加宽厚，Albus走到他面前时发现自己要仰起头才能看到对方的眼睛。

“我喝酒了，你不喜欢我喝酒。”

Albus没有给对方一个准确的回复，他只是抱了一下Gellert，然后就准备上楼去了。Gellert背着手站在原地，双手反复掂量着老魔杖。

“皮皮…”

“主人！”

“Al今天晚上和谁在一起？”

待Albus的身影从楼梯拐角消失后Gellert才把皮皮叫出来，对方声音尖尖的，仔细的同自己的主人汇报Albus这天的行程。

“还是那个Smirnov？”

“是的。但今晚除了Smirnov先生以外还有一个叫‘Pite’的人…皮皮听见他是Dumbledore先生的朋友…”

朋友？Gellert把手里的魔杖攥的吱吱直响。

Peter McLaggen，英国国际合作司司长的儿子，他是Albus曾经的同学。

“他们说什么了？”

“说…”

皮皮两只手攥着衣服，看了眼Gellert后战战兢兢得赶紧把视线移开了。

“算了…端一杯热柠檬茶来。”

没有必要强迫皮皮，Gellert不想让纽蒙迦德额唯一的家养小精灵把自己活活吓死。况且Gellert知道McLaggen家族对自己的态度，而今天晚上他们出现在La Médus，他用脚指头都能想到对方会说些什么。

“你今天还要睡在这儿么？”

用魔杖举着杯子，Gellert推开图书室的门，Albus正戴着眼镜在写着些什么，见他进来后他双手合十抵着自己的下巴。

“我以为你有别的事，所以做了计划想把这篇文章写完…”

他把自己写给变形术杂志的稿件递给Gellert然后接过那杯茶，对方很快就读完了，Albus知道他的心思并没有真的放在上面。

“截稿日期是明天中午。”

Albus的态度已经很明确了，他默默地喝完那杯热柠檬茶，准备继续写作。但Gellert没有离开，他用魔杖召唤出一摞羊皮纸，然后在书桌边的那个沙发上躺了下来。

完全不是那个人们口中的Grindelwald，既不威严也不怎么危险。Gellert一双长腿搭在沙发扶手上，两只手背在脑袋后面。他让那些羊皮纸一页页的飘在眼前，就算想要写些什么也让自动羽毛笔代劳。

“我一直更喜欢手写的东西…”

过了很久之后Albus才开口，Gellert侧过头看着他。

“我一直不喜欢Smirnov。”

“我想这种感觉是双向的。”

Albus终于肯停下手中的笔，他平静地看着Gellert：

“Demetrio对你的评价也不高。”

“那你呢？”

“我爱你Gellert”

漂浮在空中的羽毛笔骤然停住，Gellert发现自己并不想去看Albus的眼神。

18岁那年Albus随Gellert一起离开英格兰，时间流逝的如倒放的沙漏一般快。很多事情都改变了，但22岁的Albus依旧深爱着Gellert。

他爱着那个晚餐时坐在自己右手边的人，他们讨论着白天发生的事情，评价皮皮做的新菜品。他也爱那个在雪天和自己一起下魔法象棋的人，他们的壁炉边曾挂着一张小小的羊皮纸，’G’和’A’的比分总是不相上下。Gellert每年圣诞节都会送给Albus一个新的睡袍，尽管他自己毫不掩饰对那些衣服的鄙视。他讨厌Avery侯爵，但Albus被调度到巴黎时他还是赴约了对方的晚宴，然后带回了一个小小的可以当做怀表的门钥匙…

过去的四年中，Albus有太多可以让他越来越爱Gellert的记忆，而这些琐碎的小事让他坚信Gellert也是爱着他的。

因此在他们又一次无声的对峙中，Albus还是可以这样坚定地告诉Gellert。

Albus发现耻辱并不全然是件坏事，它带来的的一切比荣誉或权利更加没有边界和限制。

“Al”

他静静的看着Gellert，直到沉默许久的人轻声的呼唤他：

“For the Greater Good…我想我们都清楚，为此我们要放弃什么。”

那年夏天在戈德里克山谷，Albus写给Gellert一封信，猫头鹰差点儿吵醒了已经入睡的巴希达。他们明明只分开了一会儿，但是Albus却依旧有无数的话要同Gellert讲。For the Greater Good，这是Albus告诉Gellert的，后来Grindelwald把它当做实现自己宏伟蓝图的口号。

Gellert一直都很清醒，他说的“我们”是Albus和Gellert，是他们一起计划了那个目标。是Albus鼓励了Gellert，也是他答应会和Gellert一起实现那个梦想。

因此Gellert完全有理由对Albus生气，犹豫不决的人一直是Albus，而担心被背叛的人是Gellert。他们过于了解彼此，比他们了解自己更甚。Gellert知道Albus的纠结和痛苦，知道他失去了什么，也知道对方放弃了什么。所以他并不介意给予对方想要拥有的爱，他知道人心的分量，一切都是有的代价的。但Gellert不理解的是既然Albus已经做出了选择，为什么不肯真正的接受现实。

Gellert对Albus过于有耐心了，在过去的几年中他已经尽所能的满足了对方的需求。可Albus拒绝回报给Gellert他应得的一切，他不是那么坚定，对他们的目标也越来越冷淡。

Albus爱自己，Gellert从不怀疑这点。可是Gellert需要的从来不是爱，而爱这种过于抽象的感觉总是可以轻易转交给别人。

“别这样对我, 我需要你…”

Gellert从沙发上坐起来，他看着Albus，然后慢慢走到对方身边。

他一双眼睛冷漠的看着窗外那轮藏在乌云后的月亮，而怀里的人过了一会儿才伸出手抱住他。

“Gel…”

Albus紧闭着眼睛，把对方抱紧了。

他们都不想失去彼此。

[12]

在Grindelwald的名号开始在欧洲打响以后，Gellert有了许多追随者。他风度翩翩，善于游说。一开始只是酒馆里和他主动搭话的人，爱喝酒的人总是因为心里对什么东西不够满意，他们自然而然的会被Gellert吸引。但之后的几年里愿意听Gellert讲话的人越来越多，从普通居民到魔法部要员。他们并不都是一无所有的失败者，相反，很多学识渊博或出身名门的巫师比任何人都要相信这个名叫“Grindelwald”的人代表着什么。

“Grindelwald并不偏激，他想要自由和正义，而这些是每个人都想要的…”

甚至不用Gellert自己再说些什么，就已经有很多人心甘情愿的为“The Greater Good”辩护。他的名号和理念被人们口口相传，潜移默化的激发起了许多人内心深处的不甘和愤怒。

“他知道我们需要什么！”

“他能帮助我们！”

“他代表着自由，代表着反抗！”

巫师被麻瓜屠杀的历史并不久远，而他们又活的比很多人都要久。屈辱的历史在晚餐时被长者讲述给自己的子女，一段时间之后他们的子女们也会把这些故事告诉给自己的孩子。巫师们拥有很多天赋，他们天生就具备让生活变得更加容易的能力，但他们依旧勤劳的创造着。和麻瓜相比，很多巫师其实都过着简单而传统的生活。他们聚集在一起，尽可能的隐藏着自己的痕迹。

“但《保密法》真正保护的人是谁呢？是我们还是他们！？”

巫师们努力维持的和平总是在被麻瓜们打破，战争似乎每天都在发生，可以隐藏的地方越来越少。与此同时，麻瓜和巫师之间的根本矛盾一直都在，并不只有巫师单方面的认为麻瓜是威胁，麻瓜的历史一直都信奉着以力量为主的现实主义。

“所以呢？那个毛头小子能做什么？梅林在上，他可能毛都没有长全。“

在一众Grindelwald的追随者中，偶尔也会有反对的声音。总有一些人不是依仗理想活着的，他们需要即时的回报，想要在看得见的未来里达成他们的愿望。

[我并不是为了宣扬纯粹的仇恨，麻瓜不是一无是处的，只是与我们不同。而巫师既然拥有更强的天赋，我们的使命则应当是引导他们，作为先跨出一步的人，先伸出手的人。巫师的统治会带来一个新的时代，一个可以和平相处，一个可以互相理解，一个可以坦荡承认我们身份的时代。为此，我们需要努力，需要去表现，需要向麻瓜证明，巫师并不危险，我们同样寻求公平和正义，寻求我们应得的权利…]

每个人的愿望都是值得尊重的，而实现真正的目标则需要一个清晰地，可以说服所有人的计划。Albus最初写给Gellert的演讲稿在Grindelwald小有名气之后才开始被频繁的修改和使用。Gellert是一个很理想主义的人，而Albus比他相对更加务实。他熟悉魔法世界和麻瓜世界的历史，知道想要建立一个新的秩序需要不断改进和了解多数人的意愿。而新的秩序和规则永远必须比之前的好，历史书可以被改写，但是人的思想不会。为了避免重复之前的错误，Grindelwald的新时代需要在很多意义上超前于现有的。

“ 一个可以和平相处，一个可以互相理解，一个可以坦荡承认我们身份的时代…”

Gellert看着Albus写给自己新稿件，挑了一下眉，而后者穿着丝绒睡袍歪着头看着他：

“这是必须的，Gel。将人们的情绪煽动起来，这的确很重要。但更重要的是你要清楚地知道自己的目的是什么，不要变成绝对的统治者，恐惧和仇恨不能让人真正的追随你…”

纽蒙迦德的秋末天气已经很冷了，Albus把羽毛笔放下搓了搓手，但他握住Gellert的手指还是微凉的。

“Gel，让他们像我一样看你。”

“不，我想有你一个就够了。”

将Albus的手攥的更紧了一些，Gellert附身亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇。

“你和我一起去，今天晚上...”

“不行，我明天早晨要回魔法部。而且你知道的，我不能出现在那儿…”

按照Gellert的安排，Albus早早就潜伏在了欧洲的魔法部。他是Gellert最信任的人，而之后的人不论有多么高的地位，都远不如他在魔法部的影响力。不能有人知道他们的关系，尽管一些人已经清楚了，但他们都被施了忠诚咒。在多数人眼里，他们应该是截然不同的人。他们之间的差异越大，越像两条方向相反的曲线，在线汇集成圆时才会有更多的人愿意相信他们。

看啊，不论中间的过程如何，我们想要的一直都是一样的东西。

所以Albus笑着小声拒绝，亲了亲Gellert皱着的眉头。

没有关系，就算他们永远不能在人前并肩站在一起。只要他们的终点是相同的，Albus一点也不在乎。

“不，你和我一起去。”

但不知为什么，Gellert突然不愿意妥协。他直起身子把Albus抱住，跟对方说今天的演讲会结束的很早。Albus总是和Gellert说起巴黎麻瓜的街道，也许他今天终于可以带着Gellert一起逛一逛。

精美的面包房，种着梧桐树的街道，上映着麻瓜电影的放映室。

Albus喜欢巴黎，他和Gellert分别在不同的时间在不同的地方出现，但他们从没有一起好好看过那里。

“Gel？”

把脸贴在对方带着体温的衬衣上，Gellert提出的建议是他一直想要的，但他很惊讶对方为何这样多愁善感。两个月前他们结束了又一次冷战，和以往一样Albus在之后同Gellert道歉，他解释自己的想法，告诉Gellert自己还爱着他。

然后似乎和以前一样，Albus回到魔法部工作，偶尔把有价值的信息分享给对方。Gellert和他的追随者们则在不同的地方举办集会，站在台子或桌子上接受着众人的掌声和称赞。

在过去的一段时间里他们能像这样单独相处的机会并不多，而且Albus还因为一个很蠢的意外进了次医院。他和Smirnov随法国魔法部的傲罗一起去某个小镇考察，不过就是喝喝酒点点头的应酬。可晚宴结束后Smirnov非要去外面透透气，拉着Albus一起走到湖边时两个人都感觉到了魔法的痕迹，然后蹲在水边查看的Albus被什么东西猛的拽进了湖里。

“天啊！Dom！你终于醒了！我以为你淹死了！”

Albus一直不知道把自己揪到水里的是什么，但据Smirnov讲那些黑漆漆的东西是旅店老板在湖里非法养殖的河童。之前在魔法部有过几个类似的案子，河童很受地下俱乐部和马戏团的欢迎。而那东西力气极大，很爱把人拽进水里摔跤，Albus被他们夹着脑袋拉进湖水里，等Smirnov把他救上来时他半条命都没了。

“我对你们的梅林发誓，在那玩意儿被抓干净以前我再也不在河边抽烟了。”

“你在哪儿都不应该抽烟。不过我倒是觉得我应该多查阅一下神奇动物相关的书籍了，显然这对保命十分重要…”

在法国的魔法医院里Smirnov在Albus床边痛心疾首，而几天之后Gellert才听说了这件事，发了好大的脾气。

“天啊Gel，你想把皮皮吓死么？”

Gellert用魔杖把三层会客室里的东西都炸了，皮皮捂着眼睛在角落哭。Albus皱着眉头却无法走过去，他想安慰对方自己已经没事了，却又敏感的察觉出Gellert生气的理由远不止这些。

之后Gellert就变得有点奇怪，他开始更加关注Albus，尽管后者早就知道他经常派可怜的皮皮偷偷跟着他，但这段时间Gellert的关心显然有些过头了。

这种态度让Albus觉得暖心，但又在心里隐隐担忧。不论是对方有事瞒着他，还是担心他连几只河童都对付不了，都让Albus觉得有些沮丧。

“我准备用变形术把自己变得丑一些。”

可他最终还是答应了Gellert的要求。

当天晚些时候Albus和Gellert一起通过门钥匙前往巴黎的魔法街，他们从后门进入酒吧，Gellert的几个追随者已经等在那里了。

“Grindelwald!”

站在门边的金发年轻人看见Gellert很是激动，但在瞧见他身后的Albus后却停住脚步皱了下眉。

“我去等你。”

“你会坐在前面么？”

“不，我要找个连你也看不到的角落。”

Gellert有很多追随者，他在这些人中精心挑选了几位作为自己的死忠。他们都对Grindelwald有着绝对的忠诚，甚至是痴迷，其中这个金发叫Raphael的青年对Grindelwald的爱慕尤其明显。

两年前Gellert开始偶尔会把自己的死忠邀请到纽蒙迦德，他们只出现在该出现的地方，十分懂事的知道自己不该在城堡里瞎转悠。Albus在最初从不参加他们在三楼的会议，直到某天在他图书室看书时Raphael推门进来了。他们对于彼此的存在都觉得十分惊讶，Albus认出对方是自己某个司长的独子，而Raphael则完全沉浸在纽蒙迦德竟然还有别人居住的震惊中。

“你好，出门下楼左转。”

Albus从椅子上站起来，笑着侧了侧头。可对方没有离开的意思，反而是仰着下巴走到他面前仔细打量。他看着Albus幼稚的睡袍和满手的墨水印，毫不客气的盯着对方没扎起来的红色头发，用一种很傲慢的口气问：

“你是谁？”

“我…”

“ Raphael, out. ”

察觉到对方莫名其妙的敌意，Albus把笑容收了收。但就在Albus把手里的书合上时Gellert进来了，金发年轻人赶紧快步走到他身边，似乎想再问些什么，最后却还是闭嘴老实的离开。

而Albus第二次和Raphael见面则是在三层的那个会客室里。他坐在窗边的那个小圆桌上静静的写着东西，那只专门为他寄送信件的猫头鹰扇动着翅膀站在阳台上，。Gellert和其他人进来时Albus只是抬了下头，并没有离开的意思。

“我们…”

“吱吱！”

“之后…”

“吱吱吱…”

“Al！For Merlin's beard, I swear…”

Gellert在众人疑惑地目光中开展了会议,坐在窗边的Albus非常安静，但那只呆头呆脑的猫头鹰却吱吱的叫个没完。

再它又一次打断了所有人的思路后，Gellert终于忍无可忍的回头。

Albus抬起头来，很是无辜的看着他，Gellert不耐烦地转过身去，却再也没说什么。

他们在猫头鹰的叫声中匆匆结束了会议，众人离开以前Raphael背着手走到Albus身边，仰着下巴小声的跟他说：

“我知道你是谁，Albus Dumbledore …你是我爸爸的秘书。”

“ Raphael Charpentier，你爸爸知道你在这里么？”

Albus手里的羽毛笔一刻不停的写着，直到Raphael离开了他连头都没抬过一次。

之后Gellert返回来把那只猫头鹰赶走，他坐在Albus对面仔细打量了对方好一会儿，确认对方在和自己生气之后才派皮皮给他们送来了一大盘点心。

“真是难得。”

Gellert窝在沙发抱着双臂，他脸上的笑容越来越明显。Albus懒得理他，把越写越乱的羊皮纸团成一球丢给对方。

“我不吃点心了，我不饿。”

“梅林在上，我没想到你这么生气。”

坏心眼的人笑着把盘子推过去，撇着嘴示意Albus今天皮皮特意做了柠檬蛋糕。

然后他继续笑，笑的张狂而快乐，眼睛眯成两条线，甚至顾不上用手遮住嘴巴。

那时候来往纽蒙迦德的人还不多，Albus和Gellert的身边依旧只有彼此。几个月后Albus被突然下达的指令调往巴黎，再之后他在寻访时很蠢的被几只河童攻击了，救起他的人是谁都行，却偏偏是Gellert最讨厌的Smirnov。

“Raphael…”

Albus从后台离开后Gellert用很轻的声音叫住不敢直视他的Raphael Charpentier。他慢慢地侧过头，冷漠的看着对方，询问对方是否已经修养好了。

“当然！ Grindelwald，我…”

其他追随者的目光随着Gellert一起聚集在Raphael身上，这让他觉得无地自容，准备好的解释一句也说不出来。

“别再让我失望了，我说过不想让任何人知道‘它们’的存在，可你却在魔法部寻访的时候让他们跑到湖边…”

Gellert伸出手搭在对方的肩上，他的语气一直是轻轻地，却又透露出一股绝对的危险。而他们都知道Gellert的魔杖能做出什么，上一次它施出的钻心咒让Raphael在家休养了快两个月。

“不会再发生了…”

Raphael低着头，看着Gellert的鞋尖一步步的远离自己，然而他最后还是没能控制住的又问了一句：

“是因为那些活死人，还是因为Albus Dumbledore ？！”

他浑身颤抖着抬起头直视Gellert，仰着下巴想让自己看起来不太狼狈。

而Gellert停住脚步转过身，他一言不发的看着Raphael，当他的手碰到口袋时Raphael整个人都是一震，差点幻影移行。

“当然是因为‘它们’，我们需要军队。但现在过早的让人知道这些并不是什么好事。你说呢？Raphael？”

Gellert从口袋里摸出一个羊皮纸卷丢给对方，他怀疑已经有人知道了他们的事情，Raphael负责调查这个，在此之前就不需要再出现了。

“还有，如果下次再有这样针对他的事…”

Raphael离开前Gellert走回去同对方拥抱，他用一种很温和的语气在Raphael耳边小声的说。

“我一定会杀了你，用钻心咒。”

像是玩笑，但绝对不是玩笑。

Gellert从未跟任何人解释过Albus与他的关系，但不论他们是否知晓，都理所应当的需要给予Albus Dumbledore应有的尊重。

“Dom?”

“ Demetrio？”

地下酒馆里妖精的表演已经结束了，但推门进来的人越来越多。Albus坐在最角落，演讲快开始前一个戴着兜帽的人一屁股坐在他旁边，他刚想请对方离开，却见那人跟他偷偷炸了眨眼。

“你也在这儿？”

“你是怎么发现我的？”

Albus很是惊讶，他的变形术向来成功，今天出门前连皮皮都差点儿没认出他。可Smirnov满不在乎的怂了下肩，点了点Albus手里的杯子。

“除了你，还有谁会在酒吧里喝柠檬汁儿？”

这句调笑让Albus不好意思的赶紧举起杯子喝了一口，然后他们叫来服务员，又点了些别的东西。

“还有你的眼睛，我一进门就认出你了，除了你没人有这样的蓝眼睛。”

两杯Lafala烈酒下肚后，Smirnov趴在桌子上悄悄的跟Albus说话。而这种过近的距离让后者赶紧坐直了，下意识的看了一下空荡荡的舞台。

Albus知道Smirnov一直对Grindelwald很关注，之前他就总想叫上Albus一起来听。但Albus一直找各种理由拒绝，原因是他料到自己会像现在这样，觉得浑身不自在。他不想在任何人面前评价Gellert Grindelwald。更何况Albus和Smirnov从未在私下见过面，第一次在休息日巧遇，却偏偏是为了听Gellert的演讲。

巧合多了可不是什么好事，更何况拥有魔法的巫师们向来不太相信巧合。

“嘘，开始了！”

Smirnov打断Albus想说的话，拽着对方一起往酒吧中心的台子上瞧。

Gellert Grindelwald握着老魔杖从幕后走出来，他穿着一身做工精良的西装，金色的头发梳的整齐，他眼睛里闪烁着年轻人特有的希望，身上却又大魔法师的稳重和老成。

Gellert无疑是耀眼的，魔法变出的金色粉末在他身边飞舞，他骄傲自信，张狂快乐。人们被他的魅力所吸引，也被他的理念打动。

“我并不是为了宣扬纯粹的仇恨，麻瓜不是一无是处的，只是与我们不同。而巫师既然拥有更强的天赋，我们的使命则应当是引导他们，作为先跨出一步的人，先伸出手的人…”

这是Albus和Gellert一起写出的稿子，熟悉到如果他现在张开嘴，就能跟着一字不落的背出来。他之前从未亲眼见过Gellert的演讲，可此时此刻却不得不相信，也许对方真的拥有什么蛊惑人心的能力。

台上的Gellert让Albus想起了那个遥远的戈德里克山谷，年轻的他们彼此依靠着，一起勾勒着那个属于他们的未来。

“巫师的统治会带来一个新的时代，一个可以和平相处，一个可以互相理解，一个可以坦荡承认我们身份的时代。”

他们想要一个不再有“无可奈何”的世界。初识不久时Albus就同Gellert讲过Ariana和他的父亲。他把自己最深的秘密分享给对方，试图得到理解和救赎。Gellert从没有嫌弃过他的出身，他看着Albus眼睛坚定地说他们会创造一个新的时代，而同样的悲剧再也不会发生。

“为此，我们需要努力，需要去表现，需要向麻瓜证明，巫师并不危险…”

Albus曾经觉得为了很多人，为了很多事，他已经做好了准备。但命运从不像人们以为的那样发展，他也远不如自己以为的坚定。在过去的几年里他几乎失去了一切，却依旧没有得到完整的自由。他的生活中想要留下的只剩下Gellert，但他们相处的时间越来越有限，没有人能够保证他们可以一直走下去。Gellert的蓝图越来越大，他主动或不得不把更多人的期待涵盖自己的目标里。戈德里克山谷的岁月仿佛是上辈子的事情了，Albus自己都已经不再是那个红发少年。他不确定Gellert是否还记得那个承诺，对方拥有的选择越来越多，周围的声音也越来越嘈杂。

“我们同样寻求公平和正义，寻求我们应得的权利…”

而此刻，Gellert向人们说着那个更伟大的未来，但Albus却只能听见他们的过去。

那段只有Gellert和Albus的时光，和两个一无所有却决定相伴终生的少年。

台下的Albus望着Gellert，他顾不上Smirnov就在身边，眼泪控制不住的流下来，滑进变出来的胡子里。台上的人似乎也感应到了什么，终于向他的方向看过来。

“自由去爱的权利，不再像过街老鼠一般，可以走在阳光下的权利…”

越过人群，他们的目光相遇。

Gellert停顿了一下，他看着人群中望着自己的蓝色眼睛：

“我的爱人今天就在这里…”

他看到Albus惊讶的眼神，也看到对方在反应过来后同他悄悄地摇头，但Gellert还是把手中的老魔杖攥紧了：

“我想要的世界里，他可以站在我的身边。没有人再需要隐藏些什么，相爱不再有罪…”

“RUN!!!”

他似乎想要走下舞台去到对方身边，但旁边的巫师突然冲上去把Gellert推到一边。

“Run,！All of you!”

Albus一边喊着一边摸出魔杖把Smirnov击飞，然后他被冲进来的傲罗死死按在地上。

“Demetrio？！”

傲罗们金色的束缚咒将Albus捆成一团，他瞧见舞台上的Gellert已经幻影移形离开了。而举着魔杖爬起来的Smirnov一脸复杂的看着他，又给他施了一个显形咒。

“快走，法国的傲罗马上就要到了。”

他小声的和冲进来的人用俄语讲，然后把挣扎着的Albus拎起来。

“Dom,我说过的，我从不怕同你决斗…”

Smirnov拍了拍Albus沾满碎玻璃的外套，带着他一起幻影移行。

他们出现在一个Albus十分熟悉的地方，他认出这里是英国的海德公园。

“Albus Dumbledore？”

已经等在马车附近的人快步迎上前，他惊讶的看着Albus，Smirnov把人交到对方手上。

“你们会把他关在哪儿审讯？Azkaban？”

在Albus被押上马车带走前，Smirnov用口音浓重的英语问到，然后他看了一眼沉默不语的人又补上一句：

“他不是囚犯，只是出现在那里。他也不会逃跑的，我想他比我们更好奇…”

“我不知道，Smirnov先生，他是…”

“他也是你儿子的同学？但谁说好学生不会犯错。”

虽然年纪并不大，但显然Smirnov真正的身份并不只是一个普通的联络员。他不像以往那样说话时带着调皮的语气，看着Albus的时候也没有什么多余的感情。

[你不能相信说俄语的人，尤其当他们来自圣彼得堡。那里的傲罗都是没有灵魂的疯子，在他们的心里只有任务和忠诚，根本没有一丝感情。]

在最初听闻Smirnov的名字时，Gellert曾经这样没有好气儿的跟Albus说过。

事实上他说了很多次，很可惜Albus一句都没听进去，所以才让自己落到现在的境地。

但至少Gellert离开了。

多亏他的那些同伴身手敏捷，不然当时Albus离他那么远，他根本不能保护对方。

果然他们不适合同时出现在一个地方。

那个能让他们站在一起的未来实在是太遥远了。

被关进没有一丝光线的房间时Albus揉着被勒出红印的手腕，无奈的笑出了声。

“跟他说我在哪儿，但告诉他不要过来…”

Albus的魔杖被缴走了，他伸出手试着施展一个呼神护卫咒却只能变出一团蓝色的光。

那个光点一样的咒语顺着半个巴掌大的窗子飘出去。渐渐和月色融为一体，不见了踪迹。

[13]

人在习惯了黑暗之后就会逐渐发现光明并不是什么好事。

铁门再一次打开的时候Albus眯着眼睛，用手遮住过于刺眼的灯光。

自他被带回英格兰之后已经过去7天了，他的房间本来有一个小小的通风口，但看守的傲罗发现了他的熄灯器，之后那扇窗子也被挡住了。

“这是什么？”

最早来问话的傲罗惊讶的看着房间里一团团的光点，Albus坐在角落的木板床上，笑着同对方解释这是自己的一个小发明。

在开始频繁的参加社交活动之后Gellert学会了抽烟，Albus曾多次表达过他对这个新爱好的质疑，可惜效果甚微。老魔杖可以做任何事，它可以让Gellert点燃一整个湖泊，自然也可以帮他点燃烟草。

“Now,what？”

纽蒙迦德的图书室，Gellert站在窗口吞云吐雾，Albus十分诚实的向对方坦白，他用魔杖点烟的样子实在有点儿可笑。

那年的圣诞节Albus本打算送给Gellert一个小礼物，但在意外的将flamma说成lumin后他做出了一个截然不同的东西。

“真是个伟大的发明。”

熄灯器这个名字是Gellert取的，那时他正倚着枕头让羽毛笔勤奋的写着东西，已经躺好的Albus把房间里所有的烛火都吸走了。

“我认为它不需要有太多的用途。”

同Gellert解释熄灯器的功能时Albus是这样说的，几年之后他用同样的话回复那位盘问他的傲罗。但并不是所有人都像Gellert那样喜爱Albus的发明，对方还是把熄灯器带走了。

于是狭小的房间里一丝光亮也没有了，这在最开始的确给Albus添了不少麻烦。然而在习惯了同黑暗独处后，他开始觉得有光照向自己并不是一件多么令人愉快的事。

从第一天开始Albus就知道自己不会被关进Azkaban。显然逮捕Gellert的行动并不是英国魔法部的官方命令，而他的出现则更加是个意外。对于这种没有正当理由的囚禁，关押着他的人可要比Albus本人苦恼多了。他们总不能一直这样留着Albus，于是每当那道铁门打开，就会有不同人走进来审问他。这种审讯对谁都没好处，至少对于傲罗们来说是件非常令人恼火的事，因为Albus远不像他看起来的那样好说话。

“哦，Demetrio。”

但今天铁门外的人是Albus曾经的朋友，对方在把他交给英国巫师们后就再也没出现过。和略显狼狈的Albus相比Smirnov看起来可要气派多了，他穿着一身白色的巫师袍子，胸口别着一个三头鹰的胸针。

“做为巴黎真正的间谍，我猜你并不好奇我是不是为德国魔法国会工作。”

Albus从木板床上直起身来，而Smirnov挥动魔杖，变出一把椅子坐到他面前：

“你当然不是，你是Gellert Grindelwald的人。 ”

Smirnov说话依旧不喜欢绕弯子，他说那天晚上他全看见了，他看见了Albus望向Grindelwald的眼神。

“这是愚蠢的。”

“你要把我送到麻瓜的电椅上么？”

“不，我只是认为爱Gellert Grindelwald是愚蠢的。”

Smirnov和Gellert之前从没见过面，但他们十分讨厌彼此。这曾经让Albus觉得好笑和无奈，但之后发生的一切让他明白这种厌恶之后肯定有什么他并不清楚地理由。所以他并不介意Smirnov对他和Gellert的关系发表见解，毕竟对方曾经是自己的朋友，也是唯一一个知道他们关系的人。

“我们从很早之前就关注他了，他的身边有很多人，他们都和你一样。他们都以为自己是特别的，但不论那些口号怎么说，每场革命都只有一个真正获益者。”

从口袋里摸出两个酒壶，Smirnov将其中一个递给Albus，见对方摇头后他表示里面装的都是南瓜汁，他说自己其实并不喜欢在执行公务时喝酒。

“在圣彼得堡，我们拒绝个人主义。我们没有司长或者部长这些可笑的头衔，当然并不是说我们没有领导者，但魔法誓言可以确保我们谁都不能拥有权力太久。Grindelwald是个非常有个人魅力的年轻人，但这种魅力很危险，他会让人逐渐忘记自己的本心，慢慢的只肯把他当做中心。”

灌下去几大口南瓜汁，Smirnov向前探出身子盯着Albus的眼睛看：

“你的眼睛非常漂亮Dom,尤其是当你看向他时，我不知道应该如何用英语解释，但…就像夜晚时天上的星星…”

Albus下意识的向后退了一下，他谨慎的看着Smirnov，后者被他紧张的样子逗笑了：

“如果我们只是酒吧里遇见的两个普通巫师，我一定会向Grindelwald提出决斗，我希望你也能这样看我。”

Smirnov伸手亲切的拍了拍Albus的肩膀：

“可惜我是在巴黎认识的你。而且虽然我没有真的爱过谁，但我认为Grindelwald的眼睛里并没有星星。”

“哦，我们之间远不止是爱。”

Albus本以为对方会发表什么惊人的观点，但在Smirnov说完后他却笑了，仿佛一点儿也不意外。

爱是一种很难解释的感觉，没人能真的解释其中的道理。也许喜欢更加简单，可它依旧不能说明人与人之间错综复杂的关系。

Albus爱Gellert，这是他不曾否认过的事实。但因为喜欢，Smirnov发现了他们的秘密，然后他试图向Albus解释什么是爱。

他们都有自己的一套关于值得或不值得的理论，逻辑清晰，有理有据，唯一的缺点就是不能说服彼此。

所以Smirnov的话完全不能让Albus垂头丧气，然后默默在心底审视自己的选择。他从不指望任何人能理解他和Gellert的关系，毕竟好像连他们自己也不清楚到底想要在彼此身上获得什么。

在仅有的好奇消失后，Albus再也没什么话对Smirnov讲了。

他们花了很长的时间盯着床脚那块腐烂的木头，这种沉默非常罕见。Albus和Smirnov认识的时间并不算长，却也从来不曾像现在这样无话可说。他们在第一次见面之后就决定做朋友，也许Smirnov从未跟他讲过一句实话，但Albus认为在之后的日子里他会很怀念那个和自己在酒馆里谈天说地的同事。他们聊工作，聊艺术，聊美食，说话从没有重点。但那是Albus Dumbledore少有的，可以假装自己是一个普通巫师的好时光。

“好了Dom,刚才的话是我跟我的朋友讲的。我依旧把你当做朋友，可你现在是我的囚犯，为了早点放你出去，我要问你一个问题…”

Smirnov并不指望他能用一两句话让Albus能够改过自新，远离Gellert Grindelwald。就像他一直以来所说的，把公事和私事搞混是法国人爱做的事，这不是圣彼得堡的风格。而Albus猜到Smirnov私下来找自己是想要知道一些他不希望英国人知道的事情。两年前欧洲版图上有了一块新的地区，德国的麻瓜的决定统一起来，却影响到了各个魔法部之间的关系。圣彼得堡的巫师和英格兰合作，这不是什么令人意外的事。所以Smirnov把Albus带回伦敦，但那辆本来准备关押Gellert的马车走的却不是魔法部的大门。而且从之前的审讯来看，Smirnov也没有将自己知道的全部告诉他的新盟友，至少从没有人提过Albus和Gellert的特殊关系。

Grindelwald的影响力没有国界限制，质疑他的人很多，却也有不少人想要利用他的名号。作为一个由奥地利派往法国的英国人，Albus在那天晚上恰巧出现在Grindelwald的演讲现场。不论是哪一方以何种理由将他派去的，只要Albus不为英国政府服务，他对自己的故乡来说就是一个威胁。

“ Gellert Grindelwald是不是老魔杖的持有者？”

但Smirnov的关注点并不是Albus，他提起那根传说中的魔杖，那个英国巫师门拒绝相信的圣器，而这个问题让Albus终于皱了皱眉。

“你相信童话？”

“不，我相信证据，我们在德尔默克有不少线人。”

提起那个小镇，Albus心中一紧。他和Gellert当年都太年轻了，这是他们唯一留下漏洞的地方，而之后的几年他们谁也无暇弥补之前犯过的错误。Smirnov注意到Albus的紧张，他挥动魔杖变幻出Gregorovitch的影像，对方比Albus记忆中的样子要更加落魄，而且他看起来晕乎乎的，显然是被人施展了混淆咒。

“红头发的年轻人…他来我这里买魔杖…然后那个金发小子，像是黑夜里的大鸟一样，他是小偷…他偷走了它…”

Gregorovitch带着古怪的笑容慢慢悠悠的说着，小房间里的Smirnov看着Albus：

“之前和Peter见面时你说过曾经在奥地利游学，我之后查看了你的档案，你最早的几本书都是从德尔默克开始发售的…”

发生过的任何事情其实都有迹可循，不论Gellert和Albus有多谨慎。Smirnov说他和Grindelwald没有什么私人恩怨，但老魔杖的存在破坏了魔法世界的平衡，所以它必须被销毁。而如果Grindelwald不愿配合的话，圣彼得堡从来不介意从死人的手里抢东西。

“V-不是W。”

“什么？”

Gregorovitch的影像逐渐幻化做一缕白色的烟，顺着门缝飘走了。过了一会儿Albus才开口，他的态度不再像之前那样温和，那双星星一样的蓝色眼睛里闪烁着敌意。

“他不喜欢别人把他的名字念错，总会抱怨…”

Albus从木板床上站起来严肃的看着Smirnov，他告诉对方想要针对Gellert Grindelwald并不容易。而如果他真的有老魔杖，那么不论是Smirnov还是谁，都不会是Grindelwald的对手。

“你会站在他前面和我决斗么？Dom?”

Smirnov神情复杂的看着他，而Albus笑了一下，挥了挥手变幻出自己的守护神。

那是一只凤凰，瞬间照亮了整个房间。它看起来比任何守护神都要强大，可以带着没有魔杖的Albus去任何地方，只要他愿意。

“显然我们都没有跟对方展示自己的实力。”

Albus不会告诉Smirnov任何关于Gellert的事，所以他们不用再同彼此浪费时间。他们现在是正式的敌对关系了，那只凤凰在Albus的头顶盘旋了一圈，然后慢慢的消失了。

老魔杖的存在并不是关键，不论是Gellert还是Albus,他们远比许多人以为的还要强大。Smirnov试图挑战他们之间的关系，但他失败了，而剩下的选择也是困难重重。

“他会抛弃你的。如果你是为了那个理想，也许你要做好被他牺牲掉的准备…”

出门前Smirnov又看了Albus一眼，但对方背着手看着那扇被挡住的窗子，没有给他任何答复。

Albus请Smirnov将英国魔法部的人叫进来。

7天已经够长了，Albus不认为自己还有必要继续留在这里。

“结束了？”

从那个昏暗的小房间出来后Smirnov迎头撞见了已经等在外面的英国巫师，对方问Albus有没有说什么，他愿不愿意站在他们这边。

“哪一边？”

不苟言笑的圣彼得堡人瞥了对方一眼，然后和他的手下一起离开。出了大门之后同样佩戴着三头鹰胸针的人递给Smirnov一卷羊皮纸，上面有只能用他的魔法打开的保护咒。

“刚刚寄来的。”

“我今天晚上去奥地利，你们在这里等我的消息。”

Smirnov把那片羊皮纸塞进口袋里，而他旁边的人也没有再问什么。

下午的时候Albus终于迎来了Travers，对方是他老同学的父亲，现在魔法部的法律事务司出任司长。之前Albus见到的人都不是重点，而现在他终于肯主动要求见谁，对方自然会派来真正管事的人。显然Travers司长和圣彼得堡的协议是非官方的，至少派他来执行任务的人并不真的希望英格兰和俄语地区的关系曝光。

Albus一直都知道魔法世界的问题源于信任危机，这也是他最初不想从事相关工作的初衷，他不认为自己可以很好地周旋和利益相关的东西。

但不论Albus自己多么低调，他的能力还是在每一天平凡的工作中被发现。Peter之前寄来的信件就曾说过，他父亲在得知他的选择后十分惋惜，经常慨叹他们失去了一位极具潜力的年轻人。

Travers那晚没有直接给Albus施展一个遗忘咒然后将他送走的原因也是这个，英格兰需要Albus，他们需要这个聪明的年轻人站在自己这边。

“我们有很多方法可以囚禁你Dumbledore，而如果你不配合我们也有的是方法可以让你配合。你没什么亲人，而且没人知道你被我们带回来了。就算你死在这里，我们也大可以把这件事推到Gellert Grindelwald身上，我想很多人都盼望着能有一个逮捕他的理由…”

和McLaggen家族一样，Travers家世世代代都为魔法部工作。但后者更喜欢使用硬手段，不愿意周旋或协商，他们提出的谈判只能有一个结果。这场谈判本来是为Gellert Grindelwald准备的，可机缘巧合下他们扣住的人是Albus Dumbledore。这与最初计划的不一样，但Travers绝对不会浪费任何一次任务。

“我的儿子总和我说起你…”

现在摆在Albus Dumbledore面前的只有一个选择，他当然可以选择把自己饿死在这里，但这对谁都不好。所以他最好接受魔法部的邀约为英格兰工作，这样他马上就可以从这里出去，回到奥地利或者巴黎。

“他很少称赞别人，但他总是说起你，尽管他心里很不服气…”

Travers司长和自己的儿子长的非常像，但他的面部线条更加明显，方方的下巴也显得更加不近人情。Albus以前就见过他，在分别在自己5年级和7年级的时候，他总是能获得魔法部提供的奖金和勋章。Travers作为代表去霍格沃茨颁奖，每次严肃刻板的巫师都会越过自己气鼓鼓的儿子给Albus一个拥抱。

“你父亲会为你感到骄傲的，孩子。”

他拍着Albus的肩膀，眼神欣慰的像是在看自己的孩子一样。

也许Travers比Albus还要意外，他们会在这样的情况下再次相遇。但他还是要求Albus和自己建立一个牢不可破的誓言，这不是请求，他们都没有选择。麻瓜即将迎来战争，魔法世界也是。没有谁能够独善其身，因此Travers司长希望Albus Dumbledore能站在他们这边，不论对方是以什么样的原因选择为奥地利魔法部工作。

“你十分有才华Dumbledore，总有一天你会成为比我们更加优秀的巫师。所以很抱歉，但我不得不这样做。”

Travers拉过Albus的手，在看到对方手心的疤痕后他惊讶的抬起头。

“这是血盟！”

“是的，我也很抱歉。你并不是第一个提出这种要求的人。”

Albus看着自己的掌心，他的表情淡淡的，没再做其他的解释，却也没有拒绝。一位穿着黑色袍子的傲罗走进来把他拎起来按到地上，他和Travers面对面的跪着，那位见证人把魔杖放在他们握着的手上。

“Albus Dumbledore，你是否愿意发誓永远不会背叛英格兰。”

一道细细的、耀眼的火舌从魔杖里喷了出来，就像一根又红又热的金属丝，缠绕在他们相握的两只手上。

“在英格兰魔法部需要你的时候，你是否愿意为自己的国家战斗…”

另一条火舌喷了出来，在Albus和Travers的手上留下深深的灼痕。

“你是否愿意永远为正义而战…”

“我愿意。”

和那年在戈德里克山谷不同，立下誓言的Albus并不是完全的心甘情愿。他曾经渴望权利，但之后的几年中Albus逐渐发现自己永远无法成为一个优秀的政治家。

他并不喜欢被誓言束缚，也无法保证自己可以真的永远站在哪一边。他熟悉历史，善于使用各种咒语，但Albus能真正搞明白的只有自己的心。

他当然可以从这里逃出去，但之后他会面临逮捕令或者其他什么更加麻烦的限制。他无法继续留在Gellert身边，监视他的人会越来多。而他现在需要马上回到奥地利，所以他只能接受Travers的要求。

那个牢不可破的誓言在Albus的右手上留下了3条明显的痕迹，像是红色的墨水笔留下的涂鸦，也更像是烙印在他骨头里的绳索。

“你今天就可以离开了，但是别用幻影移形或者门钥匙。你没有外交特赦令，魔法部会发现的。”

Travers看着自己的手，然后他用另一只手拍了拍Albus的肩膀。

“魔法部会为你提供一个飞天扫除或者夜骐，你可以去任何想去的地方，我们不会监视你，也不会强迫你为我们提供什么消息。”

他看着一言不发的Albus，对方明明才和自己的儿子一样大。

“别让我们失望孩子，也千万别小瞧了自己的能力。”

Travers控制不住的叹了口气，然后头也不回的离开了。

过去的几年里谈论Albus Dumbledore的人远比他自己以为的要多。他们讨论着那些刊登在杂志上的文章，讨论着新出版的几本书，讨论着那个远在他国也叫Albus的年轻人。Dumbledore是耀眼而优秀的，一直都是。尽管他自己似乎一直不愿意去面对那些期许，但熟悉他的人们相信他，他们认为当危险来临的时候那个红发年轻人会成为他们的希望。

也许在Albus Dumbledore自己看来，他并不是一个多么高尚的人。现实与大多数人理解的截然相反，Albus Dumbledore活在一种难以与他人说明的痛苦和自我厌弃中。他不是个伟人，如果他们真的了解Albus，就会知道他是多么的软弱和虚伪。

但也许每个人真的从出生开始就被赋予了不同的使命，而之后不论如何挣扎，事情总会朝着它应该前进的方向发展。

骑着夜骐飞跃过海面时Albus看着自己的手心，血盟留下的伤疤被牢不可破誓言的痕迹完全遮挡住了。那些一直避免去想或者去正视的责任最终还是落在了他的身上，让Albus本就模糊的前路变的更加难以看清。

他并不怪Travers，对方不是个和蔼可亲的人，却也不是完全的不讲道理。他没有要求Albus完全放弃自我为英格兰工作，他只是需要这个年轻人知道他应该做什么，他帮助他做出了相对正确地决定。

他依旧可以成为自己想要成为的人，回到他想要守护的人的身边。但在需要的时候，Albus要记得自己的誓言。

欧洲的冬天突然的来临了，Albus把脸藏在外套里，向着纽蒙迦德飞去。

海德公园旁的公寓里，Smirnov按照约定的时间跟着那道从羊皮纸里飘出来的光点幻影移形。他终于第一次真正的见到了Gellert Grindelwald，对方站在一株依旧盛开着的玫瑰花从旁。他穿着整齐却简单的西装，手里拿着那根传说中的老魔杖。像是黑夜里的鬼魅，那双异瞳冷淡的看着Smirnov。

和想象中的样子不同，在走近后Smirnov发现Gellert Grindelwald十分的年轻。他应该比Albus还小，甚至还带着一股少年气。

但也是这个人，慵懒随意的假象根本无法掩饰他身上那股危险的魔法力量。

“我不是来决斗的，虽然我并不介意。”

不过是动了动手指头，Smirnov的魔杖就一下子脱了手，直直的指着自己主人的鼻子。

“Al提到过你，很多次。他说你是个非常直爽的人，也非常的诚实…”

Grindelwald说话的语气和演讲时完全不同，总显得有点漫不经心。他背着手，看着僵在原地的Smirnov，露出一个轻蔑的笑容。

魔杖离他的眼睛越来越近，Smirnov紧张的咽了咽口水，他看出了Grindelwald眼中的杀意。

但不知为什么，在马上就要扎到他的眼球时，魔杖嗖的一声掉在了地上。

“把Albus Dumbledore带回来。不论英格兰许诺给你什么，我都可以帮助圣彼得堡得到更多…”

在真正接触到Gellert Grindelwald后，Smirnov在对方身上感觉除了一种难以形容的熟悉感。他背着手的站姿很像Albus，挥舞魔杖的时候也习惯先在手里转上一圈。

但他显然比Albus更加危险，尽管他没像Smirnov以为的那样，在拥有绝对的主导权后毫不犹豫的杀了他。

他向Smirnov提出了一个新的筹码，Grindelwald知道圣彼得堡和英格兰合作是忌惮德国和奥匈帝国的巫师，但他也知道Smirnov不会真的同英国魔法部合作，因为他们都想要拥有东方的控制权。

“我为什么要相信你?我知道德国麻瓜统一的决定离不开你的功劳。你想做什么？”

弯腰捡起自己的魔杖，Smirnov皱着眉盯着那个金发年轻人：

“之前袭击Dom的东西…是我把他拽出来的。我看到了，我不知道是什么，但绝对不是河童。那更像是死尸，却比死人更加危险。那才是你真的军队么？不论是麻瓜还是巫师，你想看我们自相残杀，然后在没有防备的时候把我们全部打败？”

又一次举起了魔杖，Smirnov迈着大步逼近Grindelwald，可在离对方还有几步路的时候被猛地弹开了。

“不，我只是不相信魔法部。人们想要的东西太多，又太分散。今天我们是盟友，也许第二天我们就又是敌人…”

Gellert Grindelwald抬起手挥了一下，旁边枯树的树根从地下涌出把Smirnov牢牢地禁锢在地上。他走过去蹲下身，带着笑容贴近对方的耳朵，然后小声的说：

“我更相信我自己，你也应该这样。既然你们和英格兰的合作早晚会结束，不如早点选择新的盟友。”

从口袋里抽出老魔杖， 但Grindelwald并没有施展什么咒语，而是用它将Smirnov挡住眼睛的头发挑起来，他仔细仔细的看着对方的脸。

“Al说你们是朋友。但不得不说，我很失望。”

Smirnov是个英俊的人，而且也有些脑子。但不论如何依旧是平庸的，Gellert不知道Albus为什么总是提起他。

“你呢？我对你也很失望，我以为Dom爱着的人至少是个不怕决斗的人。”

“Albus,或者Dumbledore…”

Grindelwald皱了一下眉，他用魔杖点着Smirnov脑门：

“Dom听起来像是个傻小子。而且我认为现在把你杀掉没什么好处。”

“你…”

对方并没有真的折磨他，但这种蔑视和嘲讽让Smirnov觉得更加屈辱，他咬着牙将手里的魔杖攥紧了，准备向Grindelwald进行最后的反抗。

“他没说错。”

可就在Smirnov准备挥动魔杖时一个黑色影子划过夜空。奇迹般出现的Albus从夜骐上面跳下来，Grindelwald几乎是马上站起身，Smirnov看到他快步走到Albus身边。

“Al”

“Hey…”

飞快的拉了一下Gellert的手，Albus温柔的拍了拍那只夜骐，看着他重新飞起来离开他们。而Smirnov和Grindelwald同时注意到他的右手，那些疤痕还很新，在黑夜里格外显眼。

“这是牢不可破的誓言！？”

Smirnov先一步嚷嚷起来，站在一起的两个人一起回过头看他。

“特殊时期，我们都要做出些妥协。”

Albus不打算跟对方解释任何事，他笑着挥了一下手让那些树根放开Smirnov的身子，然后他友好的把对方扶起来。

“你现在应该离开了。你没法毁掉老魔杖，如果有下次，我会确保你在见到Gellert之前先被我打败…”

他看了眼自己的右手，然后走到Grindelwald身边。后者最后瞪了一眼Smirnov，紧接着他们一起从那个玫瑰丛处消失了。

“ Ебать…”

四周变得静悄悄的，反应过来后Smirnov快步走过去看着那株玫瑰。

根和茎显然是被谁细心种植出来的，但那些花朵却被施过魔法，所以才能在寒冷的冬天盛开。

“不论你要问什么，我都想先洗个澡…”

回到纽蒙迦德的花园，Albus无奈的看着那个抓住他手臂不肯再走的人。

Gellert看起来和之前没什么不同，但仔细瞧Albus能看见他眼底的疲倦，他们这段时间谁都没能好好休息。

而就在Gellert准备说什么的时候皮皮已经哭喊着迎出来了，她抽抽搭搭的抱住Albus的小腿

“皮皮这就去准备热水，然后再做一大桌子的好吃的…”

她一边抹眼泪一边说主人已经好几天没吃东西，而且图书室的灯一直亮着。

“要我把你丢进去么？”

“Gel…”

Gellert皱着手已经伸进口袋里去了，但Albus先一步把他抱住。他没再管自己已经一星期没有好好梳洗了，亲密的拍了拍Gellert的头发。

“欢迎回家。”

而过了一会儿Gellert才伸出手紧紧地把他揽在怀里，Albus想他是不是饿过头了，不然他怎么会感觉Gellert听起来好像有点委屈。

他应该早些回来的。

[14]

明明才离开一星期左右，可Albus明显感觉到纽蒙迦德比之前更冷了。奥地利的冬天总是来的很快，让人措不及防的。那天出发去巴黎时他只穿了一件简单的袍子，那时他以为自己最远也只会到西区，但之后他意外回到了阴雨连绵的英格兰。离开前傲罗们还给他的只有魔杖，于是当他和Gellert终于穿过长长的花园小路回到室内时Albus忍不住打了个哆嗦。温暖的空气把每个毛孔都吹的痒痒的，Albus搓了搓手臂看了眼身旁穿着严实的人，语气轻松的挑了挑眉。

“你知道的，你至少可以把围巾给我。”

他并不是真的想要抱怨什么，只是想让板着脸的Gellert能放松一下。Albus和Gellert总会因为一些莫名其妙的小事假装拌嘴，这样的互动对于缓解焦虑和选择性的避重就轻十分有效。Gellert不聊公事的时候远算不上多话，这导致他的脑子比Albus的还要疲惫。直到他发现对一些没意义的事情较真是一个非常好的抒发渠道，所以对于此类的“挑战”，Gellert总是乐此不疲。但那天晚上Gellert背着手站在原地，他抿着嘴十分仔细的打量着Albus的表情。

“不是说现在…下次，Gel…”

在皮皮端着一大摞松饼出现时Albus还是没忍住笑出了声，他把对方试图解围巾的手拉下来抱在怀里。

“Ridiculous, Gel。”

“但显然有效。”

Gellert抬了抬嘴角然后握住Albus的手腕：

“他们让你立了什么誓言？”

他说话的声音轻轻地，表情十分阴郁。Albus也盯着自己手上的三道灼痕，然后不动声色的用魔法将它们暂时掩盖住了。

“只是想确保我的忠诚。”

“忠诚没法强迫。”

“我想我的确容易让人产生怀疑。”

灼痕消失后，Albus右手掌心的伤痕重新显现出来。Gellert盯着Albus的眼睛，血盟的瓶子此刻就躺在他西装马甲的口袋里。

“我以为你是自愿的。”

“当然，我爱你。”

和少年时期的对话一模一样，Albus带着淡淡的笑容歪着头看着Gellert。他一直比对方矮一点，这样的身高差让他每次看向Gellert时眼睛都闪着星星。

Albus实在是太聪明了，多数时候这让Gellert觉得欣慰。但有些时候，Gellert觉得连他也不能真正的看懂Albus。

“你知道Demetrio那天会去听你的演讲。”

坐到餐桌边后Albus一边搅着面前的红烩牛肉汤一边平淡的说，而Gellert对这种突如其来的拷问没有表现出任何的惊讶。

“他是圣彼得堡魔法公会的人，我想有人跟你说过他一直在调查你…”

虽然已经饿了很多天，但Albus此刻一点胃口都没有。皮皮躲在餐厅的大门后探出小脑袋忧郁的看着他，为了不让对方自责Albus还是拿起勺子喝了两口。

在被囚禁的过程中Albus想明白了许多事。在得知Smirnov的目的后他开始考虑Gellert讨厌对方的原因。他的脑海中一直有很多假设，出事那晚Gellert的举动很反常。在前往纽蒙迦德的路上，感受到Demetrio魔法痕迹的Albus确定了自己的想法。Gellert想和Smirnov见面，想让对方暴露他的目的。而这最好发生在Albus眼前，同时必须在一个相对公共的场合。Gellert知道自己在欧洲的名声并不总是好的，但幸好欧洲人更讨厌圣彼得堡。当Gellert Grindelwald成为圣彼得堡巫师的目标，欧洲的魔法师自然而然的会开始重新考量Gellert的价值。

所以Albus谈起此事的初衷并不是想要指责Gellert，他从不过度追究对方对自己有所隐瞒。况且他向来能够理解Gellert的决定，人们对The Greater Good充满了误解和质疑，有些时候为了避免更严重的问题，人们需要被助推。

但让他感觉到愤怒的是Gellert对他的怀疑，他不相信自己会一直跟在他身边。Gellert十分厌恶Smirnov，而这种感觉追根溯源还是由于他心底对Albus的不信任。不论Albus如何说如何做，他似乎永远无法抹去Gellert心中的不安感。而Gellert总是先一步替Albus做出决定，他从未考虑过这种结果会为Albus带来怎样的伤害。

那年夏天的雨夜是这样，它给Albus和Gellert之间制造了一个永远无法弥补的裂痕。Albus从未将那夜忘记，他以为Gellert也是。

而如今，在Albus以为Gellert会更加谨慎后，他仍然做出了相似的决定。

他自然没有料到Albus会被带走，也不知道Travers会让他起誓。

但结果是Albus的手上多了三个灼痕，那是三条枷锁，它们远比道德或者什么其他崇高的东西更加有力。

Albus失去了选择的机会，如果再有什么事情发生，他不可能再跟着Gellert一起离开，哪怕他愿意。

将他们之间越推越远的人是Gellert，但他总是认为做错的人是Albus。

Albus缓缓的将不可饶恕咒的内容告诉Gellert。他默默搅着碗里的汤，一双蓝色的眼睛紧盯着Gellert。

他不指望安慰，只希望对方能做出什么合理的解释，但Gellert什么也没说。

Gellert当然不觉得自己做错了。

Albus这样想到，然后荒唐的笑出了声。

“主人…”

在Albus夺门而出后皮皮从门后走出来，她一脸惊恐的看着Gellert。

她担心是自己做的东西不合Dumbledore先生的口味，说自己可以马上去做别的，只要主人吩咐就好。

“不，和你没关系。”

Gellert看着那碗只喝了两口的汤，没什么精神的样子。皮皮在一边揪着衣服担忧的看着他，却在对方看过来后赶紧躲闪着避开了眼神。

“主人…您…”

过了一会儿家养小精灵尖声细语的说：

“Dumbledore先生…Dumbledore先生从来不会生气的…”

戈德里克山谷的午后太阳把草地烤的滚烫，那个夏天的一切都不像是英格兰，不论是灿烂的天气，还是过于温馨的人和事。

父亲的农场在他去世后只有Aberforth偶尔去看看，而不远处的旁边的谷仓更是完全不会有人路过。

泛着尘土味道的草堆里，Albus脸颊发烫的吻着Gellert。衬衫和马甲早就被他自己解开了，他闭着眼搂住Gellert埋在自己胸口的头，搓揉着对方金色的头发，感受着Gellert的唇和舌在自己的身上游走。

他表现的一点都不像第一次尝试性事时应有的青涩和拘谨，他吻着Gellert的样子甚至是有些不管不顾了。Albus渴望被占有，也迫不及待的想要拥有Gellert。他期待这一天已经很久了，在确定自己爱上对方后Albus一直盼望着与对方结合。而当这一切真正发生时，他惊觉这感觉比他以为的还要好。

他们的第一次都是彼此，开始前Gellert吻他，急切的仿佛是在啃咬他的嘴唇。但当他试图打开Albus然后进入他时，Gellert却表现的无比耐心和温柔。

他满头是汗，搂着Albus将他的腰轻轻抬起，将他整个人仔仔细细的搂在怀里。Gellert的嘴唇一直紧贴着Albus的脸颊，每当手上的动作加重时都会轻轻吻他。

“Easy…Al…”

“Gel… Make me yours…”

在性事方面Albus一直更加主动，仿佛丝毫不在意自己的身体一般。他一双纤长的腿紧紧圈住Gellert的腰，在对方进入他的时候迎合着坐下去。

很痛，很胀。

第一次的快感很少很少。

但他喜欢这种感觉，这种Gellert在自己身体里的感觉。

他感受着对方伏在自己身上的重量，享受着那种带着痛苦的冲撞。他看到总是克制而得体的Gellert皱起眉头，抚摸着对方散落下来的金发，听到对方在释放前控制不住的呻吟出声。

这是青涩的Gellert，是独属于Albus的。

高潮后Gellert喘息着躺在一边，精液从Albus没完全闭合的小孔溢出来，顺着他的腿根慢慢向下滑，他披着衬衣不舒服的动了动。Albus看到Gellert难得窘迫的将他拉进怀里，过了几秒才想起来拿出魔杖替他清理。

他们接吻，一刻不停的抚摸着彼此，赤裸的身体紧紧纠缠。

“我爱你 Gel 我爱你…”

倚在对方的怀里，Albus抚摸着Gellert消瘦的脸颊。这是他第一次真正的理解到爱，在此之前他从不知道自己可以向任何人说出这样的话。

“我很荣幸？”

但那并不是个很好的时机，Albus自己都承认。所以他不怪Gellert没有当真，他笑着回过头去，仰起下巴吻对方的嘴。

“要我起誓么？”

“要我起誓么？”

皮皮早早就在顶层的浴室准备了一大缸热水，Albus饿着肚子钻进那堆彩色的泡泡里。他的心里很乱，坐了一会儿后干脆整个人躺在水里。

当视觉和听觉变得模糊后，Albus在窒息的感觉中寻到了一丝宁静。

那些碎片一样的记忆越发清晰，被Gellert拉起来后他大口喘着气，试图记住更多的细节。

“我爱你Gel”

又是和当年一模一样的对话，Albus说自己不介意再次起誓，以爱之名的誓言不论多少他都心甘情愿。

也许是因为说的太多，所以才显得没那么真诚了。又或者并不是所有人都像Albus这样理解和相信爱，多数人都觉得爱是什么的附属品。

想到这里Albus自嘲着笑出声，但Gellert伸出手将湿漉漉的人搂住了。

“原谅我，Al…”

Gellert吻着Albus的头发，看到对方眼神里的惊讶：

“原谅我。”

过于聪明的人并不止Albus一个，在多数时候Gellert都能先一步感受到 ‘改变’的预兆。所以他在那年夏天结束前返回戈德里克山谷，而此刻他能感受到Albus的离开，同时也意识到如果对方想走，他能做的只有挽留。

“我明天会跟魔法部提交辞呈…”

Albus趴在浴缸边，他搂住Gellert的脖子轻轻吻他。对方对他的决定并不意外，不论如何Albus都不可能再回魔法部了。原因有很多，Albus其实本就不应该从事这种过于公开的工作，这让他很容易成为很多人的关注对象。他最初加入魔法部的目的是传递情报，但他不可控制的将自己的“业余”工作越做越好。而这次行动后不论是法国还是奥地利都会怀疑他，他无法再像之前那样为Gellert收集信息。

同时Albus讨厌和政客打交道，更不想再在Raphael Charpentie父亲的手下工作。他的自尊和自傲也许不像Gellert那样明显，但他本身也是清高和厌恶束缚的，魔法部在抑制他的天性。

所以Gellert预料到了Albus会离开魔法部，但问题是，他离开之后会去哪里。

“我想要去布鲁塞尔，我…”

“不行。”

Albus还没说完Gellert就皱着眉头打断了他的话。

比利时和德国还有奥地利魔法部的关系非常紧张，如果Albus去了哪里，Gellert完全不知道和对方再见会是什么时候。同时麻瓜世界即将开战，这是不可避免的，比利时必定是德国麻瓜的首要目标，Albus在那边不会安全。

“我去找Nova，他的杂志社正在招人。现在太多关注在你身上了，而我们需要时间。如果布鲁塞尔的杂志社能报道一些法国和英国相关的文章，我想这能为你争取至少3到4年的时间…毕竟圣彼得堡…”

“I said, No.”

而Gellert突然真的生气了。尽管Albus说的有理有据，而且这也是他一直期望对方为自己做的。但是他却不可控制的感受到愤怒，他直起身在浴室里转了一圈儿，然后不可置信的看着Albus。

这是报复，Gellert突然想到。

Albus在报复他，他想让自己感到痛苦，Albus不再爱自己了。

“你故意这样说的，你知道我不会同意。”

Gellert将两只背在身后的手攥的紧紧地：

“你想伤害我么？”

“我永远不会伤害你。”

Albus神情复杂的看着他，将自己的右手翻过来:

“我发过誓的，你忘了么？”

和他们以为的重逢完全不同，那些积累已久的问题在毫无征兆的情况下爆发。他们从没向现在这样真正的争吵过，以往Albus永远都是先退一步的那个，但这次他完全不介意激怒Gellert。

被对方捏着下巴拎起来时Albus依旧没有退让的样子，并且不打算为自己的刻意挑衅道歉。

“下楼，去吃你的晚餐…”

然而在僵持了一会儿后，Gellert将他整个人抱在怀里。他伸出魔杖变出Albus的睡袍，半拽半搂的将对方带到楼下去吃饭。

Albus从没见过这样的Gellert，就像对方好像拿他没有办法了。

他坐在长桌前看着沉默不语的Gellert，他告诉自己不能再心软。

但Albus还是发现对方最近瘦了很多，在他离开的时候Gellert显然也没有过得很好。

Gellert需要Albus，因为那些他意识到或还没意识到的原因。而他绝对已经习惯了有Albus在身旁，他们从不曾离开彼此太久。

因此Albus去布鲁塞尔的决定并不是赌气或者报复，他也并不好受。他发现不论是他还是Gellert都被他们的关系束缚住了，尤其是Albus，他明白了自己需要做的远比他意识到的多。他不能一直听Gellert的安排，他不是Raphael Charpentie或者其他Gellert的信徒，Albus是Gellert在公开场合承认过的爱人。

“Gel,我爱你，就算没有誓言我也会永远爱你。”

Albus将手里的金勺子放在一边，他认真的看着Gellert的侧脸。

“那天你说的话…不只是爱Gel. For the Greater Good and for Gellert Grindelwald。”

起身走过去将Gellert搂在怀里，他摸了摸对方的金发：

“你代表的一切永远无法代替…”

那年圣诞节结束之后Albus离开了纽蒙迦德，皮皮躲起来哭的昏天黑地，Gellert在图书室的柜子里发现了她。她穿着一件全新的毛衣，这是Albus送给她的圣诞礼物。Albus在辞退魔法部的工作后不分昼夜的写了两个多月的学术论文，这期间他唯一的爱好就是打毛衣。Gellert收到过一双毛茸茸的手套，但他从未用过，之后Albus便再也没给他织过东西。圣诞那天Albus让Gellert跟皮皮再三保证不会辞退她，家养小精灵才终于肯换上一身干净的衣服。而当Gellert打开自己的礼物盒子时，他有些失望的发现里面是一套定制的高级巫师斗篷。

“怎么了？”

Albus蹲在一边笑着安慰因为感激而大哭的皮皮，在感受到Gellert的视线后他疑惑的眨了眨眼。

“这是你的礼物？”

“对，当然还有这个。”

说着Albus从口袋里摸出一个全新的熄灯器：

“我给它添了些新的功能，你可以试一下。”

Gellert的熄灯器中有一团小小的光点，Albus拿出自己的熄灯器对着说了句什么，那个小光点便变成了淡蓝色。

[我以为你不喜欢毛衣。]

Albus的声音从熄灯器中传来，Gellert看了一眼在不远处朝他挥手的人，对方笑的一脸温柔，让Gellert也抬了抬嘴角。

那是他们一起度过的第5个圣诞节，Gellert衷心希望那不是最后一个。

而之后纽蒙迦德就只剩下Gellert自己，他在偌大的房子里转了一圈儿，最后还是来到了图书室。

“主，主人。”

“别哭了。”

穿着新衣服的皮皮从小柜子里慢慢的爬出来，她把自己皱巴巴的小脸哭的更丑了。今天Dumbledore先生离开了，她伤心过头了忘记准备点心。皮皮本来以为主人会惩罚自己，但她发现自己的主人今天一副心不在焉的样子，她顺着对方的目光，和他一起望着窗外花园里的那几株玫瑰。

玫瑰的花朵早就凋谢了，而圣诞节前纽蒙迦德便开始下雪，积雪把那些玫瑰的茎都要压断了。  
Dumbledore先生很喜欢这些花，但它们就要被冻死了，这是谁都没办法的事。

皮皮抹了抹眼泪遗憾的想。

但在看了一会儿后Gellert突然打开窗子摸出魔杖。风雪一下子直直的吹向他们的脸，皮皮从指缝中看到主人用魔法变出了一大片盛开的玫瑰。

一片完美的，不会被风雪淹没的花田。

生机勃勃的，皮皮惊讶的捂住了嘴。

[很久很久以前有一位巫师，他不会悲伤，也不会流泪…

风之女神挥动手指变出一朵玫瑰送给他。

等她离开你的时候，你就学会哭泣了。

…

玫瑰花的刺扎破了巫师的手指，巫师很生气。

你是想伤害我吗？

玫瑰悲伤的摇了摇头。

你什么时候离开？

玫瑰难过的抖了抖叶子

还不是时候啊

她说，

还不到我们分别的时候

…]

TBC


End file.
